Love Me Tender
by A'Cardosa
Summary: A vida só é simples para aqueles que não perdem tempo a tentar compreendê-la. Para aqueles que vivem somente." Nem sempre o improvável é o impossível... Gaara/Sakura, Temari/Shikamaru e muitos outros!
1. Longos Nove Anos

Olá amantes de anime e de fanfiction! Apesar de já ser uma antiga leitora deste site (comecei na secção de Harry Potter), nunca me aventurei a colocar aqui algumas histórias que fui escrevendo por puro lazer. Pois bem... Acontece que este ano a febre de Naruto chegou até mim e, totalmente deliciada pela história e pelos seus personagens, comecei a devorar tudo o que era fic, até decidir escrever a minha própria! Ainda não está terminada, mas já vai bem avançada e, por isso mesmo, vou tentar actualizá-la sempre que puder, para que aqueles que a seguirem não percam o interesse! Sou uma fã incondicional do casal **Gaara/Sakura**, embora já tenha lido Naruto/Sakura, Kakashi/Sakura e até mesmo Sai/Sakura (é verdade, não vou muito com a cara do Sasuke, por isso desculpem-me os fãs do mais novo Uchiha...). Agora boa leitura e, como não podia deixar de ser, **NENHUMA PERSONAGEM DE NARUTO ME PERTENCE**.

Eu sei que vocês ja estão fartos de ler isto, mas quem é escritor compreende: deixem reviews, critiquem, dêem sugestões! ;)

**AVISO:** Contém spoilers para quem ainda não viu Naruto Shippuden (não sigo o manga).

* * *

**Capítulo I – Longos Nove Anos**

Nove... Nove anos haviam passado desde o ataque de Orochimaru à Vila Oculta da Folha, Konoha. O vilarejo mantinha-se impassível como se nunca houvesse sofrido uma invasão, como se nunca tivesse sido seriamente destruído. Agora que esses tempos estavam apenas gravados nas memórias dos seus moradores, parecia inconcebível a ideia de Konoha alguma vez ter estado tão próxima do fim. A pouco e pouco, cada pessoa foi recompondo a sua vida até ela voltar à normalidade, até tomar o rumo certo. Embora com graves baixas – lembre-se a perda do grande Hokage, o Terceiro –, os shinobis do País do Fogo não foram excepção... Estavam cientes de que a vida de um ninja era dura e, sobretudo, incerta. Incerta por nunca saberem qual o seu destino, qual o destino dos seus companheiros e famílias. Um modo de vida "ingrato", como muitos lhe chamavam. Provavelmente fechariam os olhos para o Mundo na próxima batalha, ou na batalha seguinte. Todavia, esse não era um motivo suficientemente forte para aqueles que amavam o seu lar. Morrer a combater podia, de facto, ser uma trágica sina, mas a sua vontade era de ferro e estes não se deixavam demover por tão "pouco". Preferiam estar subjugados ao destino e à má sorte, talvez, a estarem condenados à inutilidade e à ausência de um significado para a vida.

Sakura rolou novamente sobre a cama e suspirou, observando, através da janela, as luzes do exterior que resistiam ao sono da população adormecida. Deu mais uma volta e observou o relógio luminoso que se encontrava pousado em cima da tradicional mesa-de-cabeceira. Marcava duas horas da manhã. Sentindo-se incapaz de mergulhar na obscura teia do inconsciente e dos sonhos, começou a vaguear sobre um role significativo de pensamentos até chocar com as lembranças da sua infância na academia e dos acontecimentos que se seguiram. Pequenos sulcos formaram-se no rosto da jovem. Sorria perante as recordações que afloravam na sua mente e que lhe tocavam directamente o coração. Tinham sido muitas as aventuras e as desventuras, as amizades e inimizades travadas, os risos, os choros, as burrices cometidas pela candura típica da idade... É certo que actualmente, com vinte e um anos, faria algumas coisas de maneira diferente, tomaria decisões diferentes do que aquelas que escolheu no passado. Contudo, não se sentia abalada por isso. Esses erros tinham-lhe permitido crescer e endurecer. A menina chorosa e indefesa de há alguns anos, havia perecido para dar lugar a uma mulher corajosa e com um espírito forte. Uma imagem diferente formou-se nos seus olhos e o sorriso desvaneceu. Apertou as mãos contra a almofada num misto de raiva e mágoa. De todos os erros, aquele era o único com o qual não se conformava: Uchiha Sasuke. Porquê? Porque é que durante tantos anos a única coisa que oferecera a si mesma fora a humilhação na busca incessante de um amor jamais correspondido? Tudo o que conseguiu obter do mais novo membro do clã Uchiha foi um coração de pedra, fechado para os que o rodeavam e fechado para si mesmo. Inclinou-se uma vez mais sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, do lado direito da cama. Desta vez os seus vistosos olhos não procuravam o relógio e sim uma pequena moldura. Agarrou-a com força e olhou-a. Nela podia ver-se um casal de namorados, abraçando-se. A figura feminina era não muito alta, mas esguia, e possuía um belo cabelo comprido e rosado, enquanto que a outra figura pertencia a um rapaz. Este, por sua vez, era alto e os seus cabelos eram intensamente pretos. Sim, a aparência dele estava longe de constituir um hino à beleza e perfeição humanas, mas Rock Lee já tinha feito muito por Sakura e a verdade é que com o passar do tempo tinha aprendido a amá-lo. Apartou a moldura contra o seu peito e fechou os olhos, recordando-se do seu jeito doce, da sua lealdade. De facto, o amor que nutria por Sasuke sucumbira, não restando mais nada a não ser indiferença e desprezo por ter abandonado os que sempre estiveram ao seu lado.

***

- Sakura! Sakura! – Uma voz estridente aproximava-se acompanhada pelo som de rápidos passos sobre a calçada. A rapariga fechou descansadamente a porta de casa, sem olhar de imediato para o local de onde ouvia chamar o seu nome. Naruto era uma "pessoa exótica", como Sakura o apelidara, dado que onde quer que estivesse atraía a atenção dos demais. Além das habituais roupas cor-de-laranja, os cabelos loiros e os seus grandes olhos azuis, não eram propriamente discretos (e não falemos da sua postura!).

- Olá Naruto! – Encarou-o a jovem sorridente quando ele finalmente a alcançou. Eram constantes as discussões entre os dois e os descrentes avisos da ninja para que tivesse bons modos, pois só assim seria um cavalheiro, mas o facto é que o rapaz da Kyuubi desconhecia o quão forte era a admiração dela por ele. O contínuo treino ao lado de Jiraya tornara-o num respeitado Jounnin e num homem muito atraente. [Nota: Sim, sim, nesta fic o Jiraya está vivinho da silva!]

- Então Sakura, vais ter com a avó Tsunade para receberes mais alguma missão? Agora que a tua carreira como médica está a ir tão bem, devias apostar mais nas missões... – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, caminhando distraidamente. – Ou será que te vais encontrar com o Lee? – A sua face assumiu uma expressão maliciosa.

- Que estás a dizer?! Não é da tua conta com quem me vou encontrar! – Se antes jazia na sua cara uma expressão angelical, depois da conversa do loiro os olhos da Haruno pareciam reflectir chamas, enquanto que uma veia se salientava na sua testa. Aquando provocada, a sua alteração de humor era tão violenta que se assemelhava à ilusória calmaria do mar antes de uma tempestade.

- Já estão a discutir novamente? – Jiraya aproximava-se dos dois que estavam estacados na rua, pensando em como eram grandes as semelhanças de personalidade entre a Quinta Hokage e a sua aluna.

- Ah, Jiraya-Sama! – Exclamou Sakura envergonhada ao reparar na presença do Sennin.

- Ero-Sennin! – Naruto soltou uma pequena gargalhada que contribuiu para alimentar a ira de Sakura. Jiraya cruzou os braços, sorrindo e murmurando: "Há coisas que não mudam.".

- Sakura, se não te importas eu gostava de ter uma conversinha com o idiota aqui ao teu lado. – Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do Uzumaki, enquanto este gritava coisas como: "Idiota és tu, seu pervertido!". Ela assentiu e dirigiu-se para o escritório de Tsunade.

- Pára de esbracejar! Não tens inteligência suficiente para perceberes que eu acabei de salvar a tua pele? – Disse num tom brusco.

- Han? – Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas, evidenciando uma expressão confusa.

- Argh, mas tu és mesmo um cepo duro! Se eu não tivesse interrompido a vossa amigável briga, por esta hora já tinhas ganho um olho negro ou um "galo" na cabeça! – Retorquiu impacientemente.

- É, parece que tens razão... Ela é mesmo uma mulher fria quando quer! – Coçou a cabeça e assumiu uma expressão de medo.

- Ah, pois é. E está a ficar cada vez mais parecida com a velha da Tsunade, por isso vê lá se tens cuidado. – Rematou num tom sabichão.

- Deve ser por passarem muitas horas juntas a treinar. – Soprou irritado, após a criação de uma imagem na sua cabeça em que as duas médicas se juntavam para o apedrejar.

Entretanto, Sakura já estava no gabinete da Hokage, ouvindo cuidadosamente todos os afazeres que lhe eram pedidos pela anciã.

- Quero que aprendas a reconhecer na Natureza todos os ingredientes contidos nesta lista para que possas realizar a receita sem o meu apoio. Ela cura ferimentos internos graves e, portanto, é de extrema importância que todos os bons ninjas médicos saibam prepará-la. Vai-nos ser muito útil no futuro. – Apesar de sempre ter sido uma viciada no jogo (tendo coleccionado dívidas em vários países nos arredores do País do Fogo) e até, por vezes, falhar a alguns compromissos enquanto Hokage, Tsunade demonstrava uma competência e uma seriedade sem igual quando se tratava de salvar vidas. O seu tom de voz autoritário e, nalguns casos, assustador, revelavam a sua forte personalidade e o porquê de ser também considerada uma ninja Sennin.

- Certo! – Respondeu Sakura prontamente, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Sakura. – Chamou-a, antes que saísse. – O professor Gai vai ser operado amanhã. Como sabes, é uma operação de alto risco e por essa mesma razão gostaria de contar com o teu apoio na minha equipa de médicos. – Sorriu amigavelmente para a sua aprendiz. Sakura fitou-a por uns breves segundos e depois assentiu com a cabeça. Realizar operações de alto risco era algo que sempre a atemorizava, sobretudo quando a vida em questão era de um amigo. Sabia, no entanto, que não existia ninguém mais qualificado e preparado para o fazer a não ser ela, que recebera o treino directamente da Hokage.

Depois de ter almoçado com Ino (as duas tinham-se reconciliado, depois de finalmente terem "curado" a desmedida paixão por Sasuke), Ten-Ten e Hinata, Sakura combinou encontrar-se com Lee no parque da vila. O restaurante não era muito afastado e, graças a isso, a viagem a pé seria curta. Enquanto se dirigia para o centro de Konoha, fitava o céu azul de Verão. Apesar de ser a estação mais quente do ano, o calor nunca se fazia sentir com tanta intensidade como noutras vilas e países. Ficou contente pelo clima ali ser temperado, não gostava muito de temperaturas agressivas. Olhou novamente para o caminho e, nesse instante, a sua atenção e os seus pensamentos recaíram sobre o rapaz à sua frente.

- Sakura-chan! – Lee abraçou a sua namorada depois de lhe ter dado um carinhoso beijo nos lábios. Sakura sorriu.

- O meu Jounnin favorito!

- Já tens novidades do Gai-Sensei? Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – Perguntou com o habitual entusiasmo sempre que se tratava do seu professor.

- A operação realiza-se amanhã, mas ele vai estar em boas mãos. A própria Hokage e eu vamos operá-lo.

- Que bom! Então sei que ele vai ficar mesmo recuperado! Vocês são as melhores médicas que Konoha já conheceu! – Os seus grandes olhos pretos brilharam de felicidade e excitação. A jovem sorriu um pouco corada com o elogio.

* * *

Boas pessoal! Espero que se tenham divertido com o primeiro de muitos capítulos! Uma vez mais, deixem reviews, para saber o que posso melhorar! See ya.


	2. O Reencontro

**Capítulo II – O Reencontro**

- O amor é lindo! – Uma voz feminina e estranhamente familiar a Sakura fez-se ouvir atrás de Lee. O rapaz lembrou-se que consigo estavam três ninjas da areia. Tinha-os recebido esta tarde, por ordem de Tsunade. Os dois coraram quando os viram. Lee porque por instantes se tinha esquecido que eles estavam consigo e Sakura porque nem tão pouco tinha reparado nos irmãos de Suna.

- Desculpem lá pessoal. Foi mal estarem aqui à espera... – Riu-se envergonhado. – Sakura, como te deves recordar, estes são os irmãos Sabaku: Temari, Kankurou e Gaara-Sama, o Kazekage do País do Vento.

Sakura ficou bloqueada. Na sua frente estavam três pessoas que não via desde os quinze anos de idade. Nada escapava à acção do tempo. Eles, meros mortais, não podiam simplesmente parar o Mundo se assim o entendessem. Não podiam impedir ninguém de crescer ou envelhecer. Ao nascer, a sua sentença já estava lida e, a partir daí, dar-se-ia início a uma constante corrida contra o tempo, contra a própria morte. Seis anos... Tanta coisa aconteceu nesse período... Para onde teriam ido esses anos já vividos? Era como se tocassem uma valsa uma única vez e se, a cada segundo, ela sentisse que esse momento já não voltava, já não se repetia ali e em nenhum universo paralelo. Simplesmente dissipava-se como o fumo ou como o pó. Acordou do transe, perguntando-se por quanto tempo se havia perdido nos seus devaneios.

- Er, Olá Temari, Kankurou, Gaara-Sama. – Executou uma ligeira vénia na direcção dos três, fitando-os com atenção. Temari tornara-se uma bela mulher, sem dúvida. Estava mais alta que Sakura e mantinha o mesmo penteado, conferindo-lhe, apesar da sua idade, uma aparência inocente que contrastava com a sua expressão rija e um tanto maliciosa. Kankurou era o mais alto dos três e o mais sorridente. As roupas eram diferentes, deixando a descoberto a sua farta cabeleira castanha, um pouco parecida com a de Gaara. Por fim, Sakura observou o Kazekage. O pequeno rapaz de cabelo escarlate tinha crescido, tornando-se quase tão alto quanto Kankurou. O corpo era definitivamente de um homem, assim como as suas feições. Perdeu-se ao rever aqueles intrigantes olhos, fazendo-a questionar-se sobre as verdades que deveriam esconder...

Os dois irmãos mais velhos sorriram, enquanto que o ruivo apenas a observava, distante, e com a mesma expressão indecifrável.

- Realmente é um pouco estranho vermo-nos passados tantos anos. Estamos todos muito diferentes. Já a vila está igual. – Concluiu Kankurou, apontando para os prédios e para as lojas.

- Sim, mas tu, Sakura, estás realmente fantástica! Deves causar inveja a muitas miúdas de Konoha, não? – Temari sorria agora abertamente. – Vocês os dois formam um belo casal, parabéns. – Gaara, que entretanto, se concentrara nas esculturas dos hokages na montanha, voltou a direccionar o seu olhar para Sakura.

- Deixa-te lá de exageros e vamos ao encontro da Hokage-Sama, que deve estar a aguardar-nos. – Respondeu com as faces rosadas, perante os elogios dirigidos à sua pessoa.

***

- Sejam bem-vindos Gaara-Sama, Temari, Kankurou. – Cumprimentou educadamente Tsunade. – Sentem-se, por favor. – Shizune indicou as cadeiras onde todos se podiam sentar, à medida que a mulher loira falava sobre as novas alianças e os ataques inimigos. Sakura e Lee também lá estavam e entreolhavam-se preocupados. Estaria previsto um ataque inimigo para breve?

- A razão pela qual convoquei esta reunião com o nosso melhor aliado, o País do Vento, deve-se, como vocês já devem ter percebido, aos acontecimentos suspeitos que têm ocorrido especialmente na Vila Oculta do Som e na Vila Oculta da Pedra. Os nossos Jounnins que partiram para essas vilas numa missão de investigação pouco conseguiram apurar, sendo que alguns deles voltaram num estado de saúde muito crítico. – Lee engoliu em seco e Sakura agarrou-lhe a mão, confortando-o, pois sabia que a Hokage se referia a Gai. – Muito provavelmente estamos a lidar com membros e ex-membros da Akatsuki que pretendem alcançar um objectivo comum: poder. Sabemos que eles continuam a perseguir os portadores dos demónios para que possam dominar por completo os países mais fortes e que mantêm alianças sólidas com outros povos. – Tsunade fez uma pausa e olhou para Gaara, recordando-se do seu encontro, no passado, com esta organização. – Temos de ser cautelosos e, de modo algum, podemos permitir que os últimos Jinnchurikis caiam nas mãos erradas. Enviar ninjas para atacarem essas vilas, ignorando o exacto paradeiro e identidade do inimigo seria suicídio. A nossa única hipótese é esperar pelos ataques. Até lá, peço-vos, aliados de Suna, que transmitam pessoalmente esta mensagem aos países com quem vocês estabelecem pactos de amizade. Não podemos utilizar o correio para transmitir mensagens com um conteúdo tão importante, sob o risco de ser interceptada. Temos de o fazer pelos nossos próprios meios. Quando eles nos atacarem estaremos prontos, estaremos alerta e, além disso, estaremos em território conhecido. – Assim que terminou de falar esperou a resposta do Kazekage, que não tardou a chegar.

- Suna fará isso e lutará com todos os seus meios. Dentro em breve convocarei uma reunião com os representantes de todas as vilas aliadas de Konoha e Suna para que se possam traçar estratégias. Para isso, Tsunade-Sama, precisarei do vosso melhor Jounnin estratega, Nara Shikamaru. – Gaara falou finalmente e Sakura pôde ouvir-lhe a voz com atenção. O tom frio e polido mantinha-se desde a infância. O mesmo tom que sempre lhe causara admiração e um certo temor.

- Com certeza. Ele de momento está fora da cidade, mas regressa dentro de poucos dias. Entretanto, podem aguardar na nossa vila, se assim o entenderem. Arranjaremos lugares para repousarem. – Temari agitou-se levemente na cadeira ao receber a notícia do regresso de Shikamaru, chamando inadvertidamente a atenção de Sakura.

- Não queremos incomodar. Ao que parece todas as pousadas estão superlotadas, por ser época de Verão... – Falou Kankurou para a Hokage. A irmã Sabaku disfarçou um sorriso, perante as palavras do irmão. Ele não perdia uma oportunidade de se pavonear para as mulheres bonitas.

- Isso não será problema. Podem ficar em casa dos nossos Jounnins. Sakura, uma vez que vives sozinha, estarias disponível a acolher estes três ilustres convidados em tua casa, nos próximos dias? – Tsunade fitava agora Sakura que lhe lançava um olhar interrogador.

- Oh, claro que sim...! Embora seja uma casa simples, tem espaço suficiente para os três. – Falou ainda um pouco abalada com a notícia. Havia muitos anos que vivia sozinha e a ideia de ter convidados em sua casa, sendo um deles o Kazekage, deixava-a _agitada_.

- Obrigado pela hospitalidade. – Agradeceu Gaara, somente olhando para Tsunade. Os irmãos seguiram-lhe o gesto e começaram a levantar-se.

Mais tarde, Sakura dirigia-se para o mercado. Com a inesperada visita dos irmãos de Suna teria de comprar mais alimentos para os almoços e jantares. Não queria que estes ficassem mal impressionados durante a estadia na sua pequena vivenda.

- Ora bem... – Disse conferindo a sua lista de compras. – Tenho de comprar rámen para o Naruto, os ingredientes para o curry que o Lee tanto adora e talvez também faça carne assada para hoje... – Franziu a testa, organizando mentalmente os cozinhados que teria de preparar para este jantar. Além de Temari, Gaara e Kankurou, estariam também presentes Lee, Naruto e Hinata. Decidida, levantou os olhos do papel e continuou o seu trajecto por entre a multidão de curiosos que passeava naquela tarde. Seria difícil conseguir chegar ao centro do mercado, mas a solução era mesmo abrir caminho. Era em ocasiões como aquela que a ninja dava graças por ser baixinha, dado que esse facto lhe permitia esgueirar-se por entre as pessoas com maior facilidade. Com alguns "Com licença" e "Desculpe" foi-se desviando até encontrar todas as lojas que procurava. Cansada, pousou os sacos que carregava e passou um braço na testa húmida. Descansou por uns minutos com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. A sua casa podia ser já aquela que se via ao fundo da rua, mas infelizmente ainda tinha de atravessar todo o quarteirão. Ajeitou as luvas e puxou com força o saco mais pesado. Demasiada força, na verdade. Chamemos-lhe coincidência ou simplesmente azar, mas o saco não aguentou e rasgou-se no fundo, espalhando tudo o que continha.

- Foda-se! – Gritou, exasperada, sem dar importância aos rostos indignados que observavam a cena. Cerrou os dentes e com uma velocidade espantosa apanhou tudo o que tinha caído. – Ufff... – Soprou, vitoriosa. – Han? Mas o que...? – Recuou alguns passos. As suas compras estavam a ser levantadas do chão por um monte de areia. Algumas pessoas afastaram-se igualmente surpreendidas e Sakura pôde observar o autor daquela "brincadeira". O ar pareceu tornar-se mais denso, o corpo foi dominado por um estranho torpor. Gaara estava ali, plácido, sério, ajudando uma quase estranha. A Haruno sacudiu as suas vestes e aproximou-se, agradecida e simultaneamente envergonhada. – Está aqui com trabalhos sem ser preciso, Gaara-Sama. – Uma vez mais a sua expressão imperceptível aos olhos dela. Não disse nada e começou a andar na direcção da casa da ninja. Sakura apressou o passo para o acompanhar. O que faria no caminho até casa? Conversaria? Mantinha-se em silêncio? Não... para Sakura o silêncio era demasiado cortante. Teria de dizer algo. A sua natureza era ser conversadora, ao contrário da dele... Mirou-o antes de quebrar o silêncio. O cabelo agitado pelo vento assumia uma cor ainda mais ofuscante com o pôr-do-sol. Sakura tentou recordar-se de uma cor tão hipnótica assim, concluindo que aquela era única. Era o vermelho-gaara. A pele clara e sem defeitos. Os olhos verdes que pareciam iluminar-se no escuro, os contornos negros que os tornavam sinistros e, por essa mesma razão, tão tentadores. Uma vincada robustez mesmo debaixo daquelas roupas pesadas. Baixou o olhar ao pensar o quão belo o achava e o quão alheio a isso ele parecia estar. Humedeceu os lábios, reflectindo no que dizer. – Andava a passear pela vila? – Perguntou, parecendo-lhe cada palavra mais patética do que a outra. Ele olhou o horizonte, como que já prevendo que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, uma pergunta surgiria daquela boca rosada, daquelas esmeraldas curiosas e daqueles cabelos confusos.

- Andava a tentar perceber-vos. Andava a tentar perceber as coisas simples da vida... – Suspirou pouco à vontade com aquela conversa. Sakura sabia que ele não desejava falar, mas continuou.

- Percebermo-nos? Os cidadãos de Konoha? – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Perceber toda a gente e por que razão a vida parece tão simples para vocês. – O tom visível de aborrecimento. Sakura sorriu e Gaara encarou-a. – O que tem?

- A vida só é simples para aqueles que não perdem tempo a tentar compreendê-la. Para aqueles que vivem somente. Mas nem todos se conformam com isso, com essa aceitação tão mundana das coisas. – O Kazekage surpreendeu-se com o sentido que aquelas palavras pareciam fazer. Com a simplicidade com que ela respondia às perguntas para as quais ele nunca tinha encontrado resposta. Acenou em concórdia. Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, cada um conversando consigo próprio, tentando responder às suas próprias questões. Sakura avistou os portões verdes da sua casa. Vasculhou na sua bolsa e tirou as chaves, praguejando baixinho face à quantidade de objectos inúteis que se encontrava no seu interior. O ruivo apenas esperou. Ela abriu a porta e pegou nos sacos que até agora tinham sido transportados pela areia dele. Temari, que aguardava o regresso de Sakura, apareceu na entrada.

- Se eu soubesse que ias trazer o mercado inteiro tinha ido contigo! – Riu-se com a quantidade de coisas compradas. Olhou para os degraus mais abaixo e espantou-se ao ver Gaara. – Vocês foram juntos às compras? – Perguntou, contendo uma gargalhada.

- Na verdade, nós cruzamo-nos no mercado e Gaara-Sama ajudou-me a carregar isto tudo. – Corrigiu Sakura para alívio de Gaara que não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz com o comentário da irmã.

- Que prestável! – Comentou, enfatizando o vocábulo "prestável". Gaara foi para o seu quarto antes que ela dissesse mais algum disparate. Aquele não era um bom dia para aturar as brincadeiras da loira.

***

A campainha tocou e Sakura, de avental vermelho vestido, correu para a porta.

- Já vou! – Exclamou, ansiosa. Rock Lee e os restantes convidados deveriam estar a chegar.

- Sakura, olá! – Ouviu ao abrir a porta. Naruto e Hinata, actualmente juntos, traziam garrafas de saké e vinho branco. Kankurou segurava uma bela sobremesa nas mãos e Lee um ramo de rosas vermelhas. A ninja de olhos verdes, agradeceu os presentes com frases como "Não era necessário!" e "Estiveram a maçar-se..." e pediu-lhes que entrassem. A anteriormente silenciosa e pacata sala encheu-se de vozes que conversavam entre si. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao ver todos eles em sua casa. Por vezes, era bom ver o seu lar preenchido por tantos amigos, lembrando-a, uma vez mais, de que no mundo ninja as coisas boas também aconteciam.

O jantar decorria animado. Naruto questionava entusiasticamente Gaara sobre a vida de Kazekage – cujas questões eram respondidas, na maioria das vezes, por Kankurou –, Temari e Hinata trocavam algumas palavras sobre uma loja de vestidos que tinham encontrado ao dirigirem-se para a casa de Sakura e Lee não parava de gabar a namorada e o seu êxito como médica.

- É verdade pessoal! A minha Sakura vai realizar amanhã a operação do Gai-Sensei! – A Haruno tentou mudar de assunto, antes que virasse o centro das atenções na mesa (que, diga-se de passagem, era bastante difícil com Lee sempre ao seu lado), cruzando, acidentalmente, o seu olhar esmeralda com o olhar de água do ruivo calado. Embaraçada, desviou imediatamente o olhar, para se poupar a qualquer tipo de constrangimento. Já seria suficientemente coactivo alguém reparar que, pela milésima vez naquele dia, as suas bochechas a tinham denunciado. Levantou-se da mesa para começar a servir a sobremesa, pensando na expressão de desagrado de Gaara. Estaria assim por ter ouvido dizer que seria ela a operar Gai? Talvez ele não a considerasse suficientemente competente...


	3. Uma Exótica Colecção

**Capítulo III – Uma Exótica Colecção**

A operação estava concluída. Embora com algumas complicações – o que a tornou anormalmente longa –, Gai estava a salvo e num período de duas semanas entraria novamente em acção. Sem mais nenhum paciente que exigisse cuidados intensivos, deu por terminado o seu dia de trabalho e dirigiu-se para casa. O chakra estava reduzido e o seu estado emocional exigia descanso absoluto. Mais tarde daria as boas novidades a Rock Lee.

Na vila encontravam-se menos ninjas do que o costume. Kakashi, Asuma e outros mais experientes tinham sido enviados em missões de alerta às vilas aliadas de Konoha, sobre o comportamento hostil da Vila do Som e da Vila da Pedra. A mulher olhou o céu e fixou um ponto ao acaso, desejando que todos regressassem num futuro próximo. Baixou o olhar e subiu os dois lances de escadas que separavam a rua da sua casa. Percebeu, ao entrar, que se encontrava sozinha e como era prazerosa essa sensação de paz… Ou seria… Estremeceu ao ouvir uma porta do corredor a abrir-se. Não sabendo de quem se tratava, acelerou o passo.

- Gaara-Sama! – Exclamou Sakura, surpresa, ao observar Gaara no corredor. – Está tudo bem? – Arriscou perguntar ao vê-lo com os cabelos e o rosto molhados. Ele manteve o seu olhar no chão e dirigiu-se para o quarto em que se tinha instalado. Sakura parou uns segundos, avaliando se seria sensato deixá-lo ir ou não. Decidiu que, como dona da casa, o melhor a fazer era averiguar o que realmente estava a acontecer. A cada passo sentia-se mais ansiosa, mas não menos decidida. Se Gaara estava a passar por um mau bocado ela iria descobrir porquê. Estacou na frente da porta, ainda pensando na loucura que estava a cometer. Encolheu os ombros. De qualquer das formas, se não fosse a crença dos loucos na capacidade de mudar o Mundo, nada seria como era. Bateu na porta e uma voz soturna fez-se ouvir.

- Eu tenho trabalho para fazer e gostaria de não ser interrompido... – Sakura ficou ligeiramente envergonhada com a resposta e numa situação normal teria ido embora. Ignorando o facto de que ele a estava a dispensar, argumentou o melhor que conseguiu.

- Peço desculpa, mas o senhor não me pareceu muito bem. Como sabe eu sou médica e talvez... – Foi interrompida por um tom agora mais áspero.

- Eu estou bem. – Dito isto, Gaara não ouviu mais nada a não ser o som dos pés dela a afastarem-se em sinal de rendição. Suspirou e deitou-se sobre a cama, meditando. Desde que se tornara Kazekage quase não conseguia suportar o peso daquele cargo e dos compromissos adjacentes. Estava orgulhoso por finalmente ser útil à sua vila e, ao invés de tirar, proteger a vida do seu povo. Mas, por outro lado, sentia-se injustiçado pelo escasso tempo que lhe sobrava para si próprio. Levantou-se ao ouvir a porta estremecer e de novo a voz da ninja.

- Trouxe-lhe um chá que vai ajudá-lo a relaxar. – Abriu a porta antes que ele respondesse algo desagradável e dirigiu-se para a secretária encostada à parede. Pousou o tabuleiro e, ignorando o olhar dele preso em si, despejou o líquido que fervilhava dentro do bule para uma caneca. Por dentro, Gaara sentia a curiosidade crescer com a insistência dela. Manteve-se impávido, à espera de um desfecho naquelas acções. – Aqui tem. – Sakura entregou-lhe uma caneca passados breves segundos. O ruivo mirou-a, sem reacção. – Beba, este chá ajuda quando estamos cansados. – Ele sentiu-se tentado a perguntar-lhe como é que sabia que estava cansado, mas ela antecipou-se. – Como vi que tinha ido lavar a cara, calculei que estivesse a precisar de um dos meus chás milagrosos. – Soltou uma gargalhada fortuita ao recordar-se das razões que explicavam a sua incompreendida fixação por chás e todo o tipo de ervas aromáticas.. O Kazekage pegou na caneca e, embora sério, sentiu-se menos tenso com a gargalhada dela. Ela parou de rir e pigarreou, adquirindo, de novo, uma postura formal. Quem estava na sua presença era Gaara-Sama e não Temari ou Kankurou. Devia respeito ao Kazekage. Encostou-se ligeiramente à secretária, estudando o homem de cabelos cor-de-fogo. Mentes tão próximas e pensamentos tão distantes... Em que pensaria Gaara à noite, sozinho? Continuou a fitá-lo absorvida, ignorando o facto de que também ele tentava descortinar os pensamentos daquela mulher aparentemente lunática. O Sabaku terminou o chá e, encurtando o espaço entre eles, pousou a caneca na secretária. Sakura despertou com o baque da porcelana sobre a madeira. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo ao seu lado, parado, silencioso, esperando que ela reagisse.

- Er... Vejo que acabou o chá... Já se sente melhor? – Falou sem o olhar, enquanto arrumava o tabuleiro. Um ligeiro nervosismo germinava sem permissão. Gaara cruzou os braços sobre o peito, acenando numa ausência de emoções tão grande que chegava a assustar. – Bom, vou deixá-lo em paz. O trabalho persegue-o até mesmo quando não está no escritório, não é? – Olhou para uma pasta de cabedal que se encontrava em cima da cama num esgar de compreensão e conivência. Abriu a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair do quarto o Sabaku pronunciou-se.

- Obrigado, Haruno Sakura. – A ninja voltou-se para trás sem esconder alguma surpresa e o doce gosto que aquelas palavras de agradecimento pareciam conter. Sabia que Gaara não falava além do necessário e por isso mesmo apreciava e tinha em maior consideração os seus elogios. – Mas para a próxima vez não me interrompa. – Completou. O belo sorriso rosa desmoronando-se com a mesma veracidade do que um castelo de cartas jogado ao vento.

- Tudo bem...

***

Era cedo em Konoha e Sakura, na sua habitual rotina, seguia para o escritório de Tsunade. Abriu os braços e respirou o ar puro da vila, como que aspirando consigo a quietude daquele lugar. Um ritual com o qual se acostumara por lhe trazer paz interior e, com isso, a concentração necessária para mais um dia de luta contra a morte. Deixou cair os braços que bateram levemente contra o seu corpo. De súbito, uma voz familiar chamou-a e os seus olhos esbugalharam-se de alegria.

- Kakashi!! – Sakura correu em direcção ao seu antigo professor, abraçando-o fortemente. – Estava com tantas saudades! Pensei que essa tua missão nunca mais terminasse... – O homem de inconfundíveis cabelos cinzentos e rosto escondido, abraçou-a de volta.

- Também senti falta da aluna mais inteligente que já tive. – Sorriu-lhe.

- Ei… Até parece! O Sasuke não era menos capacitado do que eu. – Lembrou-o. Kakashi mirou o céu, nostálgico, e depois retomou a conversa com a ninja.

- E que me dizes irmos a um café tomar qualquer coisa e pormos a conversa em dia? – Sugeriu.

- Óptima ideia! Vamos, porque não me posso demorar. Já sabes alguma novidade do Shikamaru? Os irmãos Sabaku estão à espera dele para partirem para Suna.

- Ele regressou comigo ontem pois acabámos por nos cruzar durante as nossas missões. Já sei que o Kazekage está cá com os irmãos. Ontem quando cheguei fui a tua casa para te ver, mas a Temari disse-me que tu já estavas a dormir.

- Oh, pois, é verdade. Desculpa por teres ido lá em vão. Não sabia do teu regresso. – Os dois entraram num café ali perto, conversando animadamente. A relação de amizade que estabeleciam um com o outro era muito forte. Sakura conhecia o Jounnin desde os doze anos de idade e com ele aprendera muito sobre a vida shinobi. Era uma relação quase paternal, muito embora as más línguas levantassem, por vezes, rumores infundados acerca de um relacionamento mais sério entre ambos. Já dentro do estabelecimento, procurando o local mais recatado possível, sentaram-se numa mesa ao canto, encostada à parede. O empregado aproximou-se e, depois dos pedidos feitos, retomaram novamente a conversa.

- Mas diz lá Sakura, o que tens feito? Fui informado pela Tsunade de que a operação do Gai-Kun foi um êxito. Fico muito feliz pelos teus progressos. – Felicitou-a, servindo-se do café que entretanto tinha chegado à mesa. Sakura brincou com as mãos, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Tenho de admitir que os meus progressos só foram possíveis com a ajuda de Tsunade-Sama. Apesar de ter havido muito empenho da minha parte, claro. Desde que estiveste fora não fiz nada de especial. Estive quase sempre no hospital. Sabes como é, as pessoas magoam-se constantemente. – As finas sobrancelhas arquearam-se, demonstrando alguma preocupação. Kakashi bebeu mais um gole.

A conversa adensou-se, fazendo Sakura e Kakashi perderem a noção do tempo. Falaram sobre tudo um pouco, riram-se, desfrutaram daquela intimidade típica entre amigos. A meio de uma anedota, a ninja observou com atenção um relógio que se encontrava pendurado numa das paredes do estabelecimento. Bateu com as mãos na mesa, em pânico. A piada de Kakashi teria de ficar mais tarde. Ela já estava mais do que atrasada. Sem se explicar, atirou duas moedas para a mesa e saiu em alta velocidade.

***

- Olha a cabeça de algodão-doce. – Cumprimentou Shikamaru assim que Sakura irrompeu pela porta do escritório de Tsunade.

- Já estás cá cabeça de ananás? – Brincou, irónica, ao ver o ninja encostado à parede com o seu habitual olhar de enfado. A Haruno e o herdeiro do clã Nara eram também bons amigos. Os momentos difíceis vividos ao longo desses anos tinham aproximado os vários ninjas da vila. Sentiu-se aliviada ao constatar com os seus próprios olhos que o rapaz moreno havia concluído com sucesso a sua missão. Desde que soubera da alta probabilidade de surgirem novos ataques a Konoha ou às regiões circundantes, temia seriamente pela vida dos seus companheiros.

- Parem com isso e comportem-se como adultos. – Advertiu Tsunade. – Sakura, estás atrasada! Já devias estar no hospital! – Um olhar de censura foi lançado a Sakura ao qual ela tentou explicar-se de imediato.

- Desculpe Tsunade-Sama! Mas encontrei o Kakashi esta manhã e...

- O Kakashi? Hum... – Fechou os olhos, irritada. – Espero que não comeces a adoptar os maus hábitos dele.

- Não se preocupe! Não voltarei a repetir o sucedido. – Olhou para Shikamaru que se ria entredentes da sua situação. Fitou-o com um olhar mortífero ao qual ele se recompôs, murmurando: "Putz... Que pessoa problemática...".

- Shikamaru, eu sei que chegaste ontem, mas não tenho alternativa. Irás partir hoje à tarde com o Kazekage e os irmãos. Jiraya-Sama e Kurenai também vão como representantes de Konoha, já que num momento destes não posso abandonar o meu posto. Aburame Shino substituir-te-á enquanto as reuniões decorrerem em Suna. Assim que os planos para a defesa dos nossos territórios estiverem concluídos, deverão regressar imediatamente para prepararmos o país para o pior. – Falou com amargura no rosto. O homem olhou-a preocupado.

- Sim Hokage-Sama! – Desejou boa sorte à jovem ao seu lado e saiu.

- Sakura, tu vais ficar. Caso seja Konoha o primeiro alvo serão necessários todos os médicos disponíveis, já que muitos deles estão a prestar serviços aos nossos aliados. Agora podes ir trabalhar. – Sakura retirou-se, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Os seus amigos já estavam de partida. Desejou que eles pudessem ficar mais uns tempos. Assim não seriam necessárias despedidas, não seriam proferidas palavras de saudade. Ainda havia tanta coisa que desconhecia sobre os irmãos de Suna...


	4. A Partida

**Capítulo IV – A Partida**

Ao contrário do esperado, no hospital não havia muito a fazer. Felizmente era um dia calmo para Sakura. Vestiu a bata e começou a atender os idosos que a esperavam ansiosos por resolverem os seus problemas de saúde. Nada grave. Algumas hérnias, infecções, distúrbios alimentares. A jovem mulher já estava inteiramente familiarizada com problemas daquela natureza. Rapidamente trataria de todos os pacientes e voltaria para casa, para se despedir dos que iriam embora naquela tarde de Verão.

Passadas várias horas (e depois de uma pausa para o almoço), olhou para o relógio do consultório. O tempo tinha passado rápido e nem se apercebera. Entre tantos aconselhamentos, exames e medicações, acabara por se distrair. Eram quatro horas da tarde.

- Aiko! Eu tenho uns assuntos por resolver. Podes tratar dos últimos pacientes por mim? – Gritou para um enfermeiro no corredor, ao mesmo tempo que despia apressadamente a bata e corria para a porta. Só teve tempo de ouvir um sim como resposta, antes de abandonar o local. Dirigiu-se o mais depressa que pôde para casa. Com sorte eles ainda estariam lá. Quase sem fôlego abriu a porta e entrou, desiludindo-se em seguida. O grupo tinha partido. Derrotada, deitou-se sobre o sofá, olhando para nenhures. Acomodando-se entre as almofadas sentiu algo picar-lhe no pescoço. Levou as mãos ao local e apalpou um envelope debaixo de si. Sem perder tempo, abriu-o e começou a ler com afinco.

_Para Haruno Sakura _

_Querida Sakura, peço desculpa por não nos termos despedido e em vez disso termos partido sem te agradecermos por tão amavelmente nos teres acolhido no teu lar. Mas como sabes não temos tempo a perder na situação em que nos encontramos. Talvez voltaremos a ver-nos em breve, sejam pelas melhores ou pelas piores razões. _

_Atentamente,_

_Sabaku no Temari_

_P.S. Não sei porque te estou a escrever isto, é natural que não tenhas nada a ver com isso, mas estes dias em Konoha deixaram o Gaara esquisito... Adeus e cuida de ti e do Lee. _

A letra não demonstrava grande aprumo e existiam palavras riscadas ao longo de todo o texto. Provavelmente tinha escrito a carta à pressa, momentos antes de deixar a vila. Não deveria querer que os irmãos soubessem que deixara um recado à ninja de olhos verdes. Sakura releu o último parágrafo, pensativa. A que estaria a referir-se Temari, quando mencionou Gaara? Voltou a suspirar e a mirar a carta.

***

- Eles já foram embora?! Porque é que ninguém me avisou?! Eu não devia estar nessa missão também?! – Os gritos de Naruto ouviam-se em todo o prédio.

- Cala-te, idiota! Pára de agir como uma criança! – Respondeu-lhe igualmente aos gritos Tsunade, que estava levantada e com mãos sobre a secretária, prestes a arremessar-lhe a cadeira. – Sabes muito bem que eles só foram a uma reunião e que daqui a alguns dias já cá estão! Eles não foram para nenhuma batalha! O que irias lá fazer?! Ainda por cima és um dos principais alvos da Akatsuki! Não te podes expor dessa maneira! – A mulher loira sentou-se pesadamente ao ver que o rapaz se acalmara.

- D-Desculpe, Tsunade... Esta situação está a deixar-me louco. Eu não aguento ficar aqui parado enquanto que aquela seita vagueia por aí, arquitectando planos maquiavélicos... – O Uzumaki baixou o olhar para o chão, fechando as mãos com força, com ódio. A loira à sua frente suspirou. Embora não partilhasse isso, também se sentia impotente perante a situação em que toda a vila se encontrava. Não se perdoaria se, por sua culpa, por algum erro de governação, pessoas inocentes perdessem a vida na Vila Oculta da Folha.

- Avisar-te-ei assim que eles regressarem. Não te preocupes, não acontecerá nada ao Kazekage ou aos irmãos. Não te esqueças de que o Jiraya está com eles. Além disso, conheces melhor do que ninguém as potencialidades de Gaara-Sama. – Fez-se um longo silêncio no gabinete. Os dois pareciam avaliar as palavras proferidas ali, desejando silenciosamente para que nenhum acontecimento imprevisível lhes roubasse a única réstia de esperança que guardavam. – Aproveita para descansar durante estes dias, vais precisar de estar em forma.

***

Os dias foram passando lentamente. Sakura, Tsunade, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gai e todos os outros, continuavam de olhos postos em Suna, esperando ardentemente por novidades...

- Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama! – Shizune corria freneticamente pelos corredores do edifício, chamando a Hokage. Tsunade, pressentindo o pior, levantou-se, partindo ao encontro da mulher que a chamava.

- O que se passa? Alguma novidade de Suna? – As duas estavam agora frente-a-frente.

- Acabámos de receber uma mensagem do Kazekage-Sama... – O pânico era claramente perceptível na sua voz, ao mesmo tempo que uma expressão horrorizada se espalhava pelo rosto. – Suna... Suna foi atacada durante a reunião por vários membros da Akatsuki! Ao que parece Kurenai foi gravemente ferida, sem falar nos ninjas que vigiam a vila!

- Onde está o pergaminho que enviaram? – Perguntou Tsunade, procurando manter-se calma.

- Está na sala das aves... O falcão mais rápido da Vila da Areia chegou muito ferido até nós... – Mas a Sennin já não a ouvia. Tinha arrancado, em passos largos, rumo ao local indicado pela sua ex-aluna.

Sakura dirigia-se calmamente para casa, juntamente com Lee. Os dois gostavam de passear à luz do crepúsculo, conversando sobre tudo um pouco. Ao ver o rapaz sorrir de um modo tão genuíno, a mulher de cabelos rosa sentia-se dona de todas as certezas que pudessem existir. Ela amava Lee, não havia como negar isso.

- Sabes, Sakura, talvez devêssemos... – Lee, que há muito se preparara para lhe fazer um importante convite (_o _convite que certamente transformaria as suas vidas), foi interrompido por um ninja, que acabara de aparecer junto aos dois, envolto numa nuvem de fumo.

- Desculpem-me malta por aparecer assim... Tenho ordens urgentes da Tsunade para que compareçam imediatamente no seu gabinete. Ao que parece surgiram notícias de Suna. – Iruka, uma pessoa que se sempre se mostrara alegre e enérgica, apresentava, naquele momento, um aspecto abatido e um tanto apreensivo. As notícias não deveriam ser boas... O casal olhou-o e, acenando afirmativamente, seguiu-o até aos aposentos da Quinta Hokage.

Numa questão de minutos o gabinete da líder de Konoha estava repleto de ninjas, que ansiosamente esperavam pelas novidades e por novas missões. Entre eles encontravam-se Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Hinata, Asuma, Kiba, Shino... Vendo que todos os que haviam sido chamados já estavam presentes, Tsunade decidiu não adiar mais a espera e ir directa ao assunto.

- Hoje recebemos graves notícias de Suna. Ao que parece a Akatsuki atacou a vila durante a reunião, deixando a zona num caos. O Kazekage está a aguardar o nosso auxílio, uma vez que sofreram graves baixas com o sucedido. Vários ninjas ANBU já foram enviados, mas serão insuficientes caso se repita um novo ataque dentro de pouco tempo. Desta forma, é estritamente necessário que alguns de vocês partam ainda hoje para Suna.

- Tsunade-Sama, como estão os ninjas da nossa vila? Algum ficou ferido? – Questionou-a um homem alto e de pele morena entre duas baforadas de fumo de tabaco. Pela sua expressão, parecia adivinhar o pior.

- Apenas Kurenai, Asuma. – Assentiu Tsunade, consciente do significado daquelas palavras para o ninja na sua frente. O homem permaneceu em silêncio, tremendo ligeiramente. Sabia que era difícil, mas aquele não era o momento para se vacilar e, por isso, prosseguiu com as instruções, decidida. – Hoje deverão partir os seguintes ninjas: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma e Haruno Sakura. Os restantes devem permanecer em Konoha para proteger a vila. Não podemos abdicar por completo de todos os Jounnins que possuímos. – Os presentes concordaram e foram saindo rapidamente. Até mesmo Naruto se limitou a ouvir as instruções em silêncio, sem questionar o que quer que fosse. A situação era séria.

Tsunade encostou-se rigidamente na cadeira, fitando o nada. Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar na expressão angustiada que, nos últimos tempos, teimava em permanecer no rosto da bela mulher loira. Aproximou-se.

- Tsunade-Sama... Tem a certeza que devo ir nessa missão? Isto é, Konoha não irá precisar dos meus serviços? – Tsunade voltou a si, fitando a jovem médica.

- Se pudesses ficar seria óptimo, mas a tua presença em Suna é imprescindível. Só existe uma médica tão brilhante como eu que seja capaz de lidar com esta situação de emergência... Tu, Sakura. – A rapariga surpreendeu-se com as palavras e, particularmente, com o tom de voz com que Tsunade se dirigiu a si. Nele era visível não o habitual tom mordaz com que sempre dava ordens, mas, pelo contrário, um tom amistoso, quase maternal. Sem dúvida, um lado que poucos haviam conseguido explorar ou, inclusive, detectar nela. Ser carinhosa era uma das qualidades que não constavam na lista de Tsunade e Sakura sabia-o muito bem. Ficou francamente feliz por ouvir da sua boca tamanho elogio, muito embora não deixasse de lado um certo receio pela confiança que a própria Hokage depositava em si. Fosse qual fosse a sua missão, não podia falhar.

- Bom, sendo assim não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Até mais. – E saiu, lançando um sorriso encorajador àquela que era responsável por toda a vila.

* * *

E a história continua! Como está a ir? Pessoal comentem, não se intimidem! ;) Obrigada pelas reviews enviadas até agora!! Continuem e divirtam-se!


	5. A Missão

**Capítulo V – A Missão**

Era noite. A lua já ia alta e os ninjas destacados para a missão começavam a reunir-se nos portões da Vila da Folha.

- Sim, não te preocupes eu vou ter cuidado, Lee! Já não sou uma Gennin, sei proteger-me. – Sakura e Lee estavam já no local de encontro, conversando enquanto esperavam pelos restantes.

- Mas sabes que esta missão é muito perigosa e a ideia de ter-te tão longe de mim também não me agrada nada. A Tsunade podia ter sido mais gentil e ter-me enviado junto contigo... – Respondeu o moreno, franzindo a testa em sinal de desagrado. A ninja de olhos verdes ignorou a expressão dramática do namorado e começou a acenar para os dois professores que se aproximavam. Asuma e Kakashi já estavam preparados, faltava somente o loiro "número um em surpreender as pessoas", como o próprio Kakashi lhe havia chamado.

- Então e o Naruto? – Estranhou a Haruno.

- Ah, ele deve estar a despedir-se da Hinata. Não deve demorar. – Informou Kakashi sem desviar o olhar do mais recente livro de Jiraya: "Eles e Elas". Era sempre assim. Quando era lançado um novo livro do conhecido _ero-sennin_,Kakashi não vivia para mais praticamente nada. A razão pela qual o seu ex-professor se deliciava tanto com aquela leitura era um mistério tão bem guardado quanto o seu rosto por detrás daquela máscara. Sakura encolheu os ombros, suspirando.

- Desculpem pessoal!! – Naruto vinha a correr em direcção aos seus amigos, corado. Se isso era cansaço daquela corrida ou de _outras_ corridas não sabemos...

- Já estamos todos reunidos. É hora de partir. – Asuma adiantou-se, visivelmente frustrado com aquela demora. Ele, mais do que qualquer um, sofria em silêncio por estar longe da sua esposa e, sobretudo, por desconhecer o seu actual estado de saúde.

- Lee, está na hora. – Sakura olhou-o, lutando para conter uma traiçoeira lágrima ao canto do olho.

- Boa sorte a todos. – Lee abraçou-os e por fim voltou-se para a ninja. – Vai dando notícias. – Limitou-se a dizer, sorrindo tristemente. Sakura envolveu-o num forte abraço, com um estranho aperto no peito.

***

A viagem para a Vila da Areia decorreu sem sobressaltos assinaláveis. Esporadicamente cruzavam-se com ladrões briguentos e pouco habilidosos. Encontros felizes esses, que não os faziam desperdiçar tempo com batalhas desnecessárias. Bastava-lhes um murro de Sakura no chão para que a assombrosa visão do solo a desagregar-se fosse suficiente para afugentá-los.

Era o terceiro dia. Os portões de Suna já se podiam observar ao longe, advertindo os viajantes de que ali findava o deserto e começava a civilização. Os ninjas de Konoha apressaram-se e, minutos mais tarde, já caminhavam pela vila.

- Como ainda não sabemos ao certo o que se passou, é melhor dividirmo-nos. Sakura, vais para o hospital tratar dos feridos. Nós vamos ao encontro do Kazekage apurar pormenores. – Falou Kakashi, fechando o livro.

- Ok! – Respondeu Sakura, começando a afastar-se do grupo.

- Não Kakashi. Eu tenho de ir com a Sakura. Preciso de ver a Kurenai... Vou ter convosco mais tarde. – Disse Asuma e, sem esperar uma resposta, partiu atrás da médica. O ninja de máscara no rosto limitou-se a coçar a cabeça.

Sem mais nada a fazer, dirigiram-se para o escritório onde provavelmente Gaara e todos os outros estariam. Até ali, Suna não demonstrava sinais de ter sido palco de uma luta. As casas e as ruas estavam intactas, muito embora o habitual movimento da vila parecesse ter sido sugado por algum objecto desconhecido. Perceberam que, efectivamente, o ataque tinha ocorrido somente no edifício administrativo do Kazekage, quando chegaram ao seu destino. A imagem que tinham na sua frente era desconcertante. O grande prédio de areia estava literalmente mutilado num dos seus lados, denunciando a ocorrência de uma explosão. Por todo o lado se viam ninjas e civis a remover os destroços junto à entrada, em silêncio. Os dois homens de Konoha olharam-se sérios e aceleraram o passo. No interior do prédio as coisas não estavam mais agradáveis. Algumas salas estavam destruídas e, ao negro das chamas nas paredes, juntava-se algum sangue, pertencendo, certamente, ao ninjas atingidos. Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo o ódio pela Akatsuki crescer dentro de si. Inadvertidamente, as recordações do seu primeiro encontro com aquela organização perfuraram a sua mente. Lembrou-se de Gaara morto e do louco das explosões.

- Deidara... – Murmurou, cerrando os dentes. Era óbvio que ele ali estivera. Ninguém sustentava uma doentia paixão por explosões a não ser ele. Depois de tantos anos ainda desconhecia os verdadeiros objectivos da Akatsuki, mas animou-se ao recordar-se de que agora restavam seis deles. Num gesto irreflectido abanou ligeiramente a cabeça, numa tentativa de esquecer aquele assunto.

***

- Mas então porque é que a Akatsuki atacou Suna e não Konoha? – Questionou-se Kankurou.

- Muito provavelmente essa seria a ambição deles, mas estando o seu número de elementos tão reduzido, preferiram avançar com precaução e controlar primeiramente o País do Vento. Seria mais simples invadir Konoha, sabendo que o seu maior aliado estava sob o seu poder. O objectivo é enfraquecer a Vila da Folha e tomá-la pela força. Só assim conseguirão a Kyuubi e os segredos do Primeiro e do Segundo Hokages. É, por isso, de extrema importância que a presença de Naruto em Suna permaneça no sigilo. – Respondeu Jiraya, também ele mais sério do que o normal. Naruto olhou para o homem de longos cabelos brancos e fitou o chão em seguida. Um sentimento de culpa pelos ataques e mortes sofridas corroía-lhe, sem dó, o peito. Era ele e aquela maldita raposa que a Akatsuki procurava, ninguém mais. Kakashi, a seu lado, colocou-lhe a mão no ombro, como que lendo os seus pensamentos.

- O melhor será redobrar a vigilância de Suna e preparar armadilhas em torno de toda a vila. – Concluiu Shikamaru, apontando para um mapa de Suna aberto sobre a mesa.

- Nesse caso, devemos ter ninjas a vigiar a vila vinte e quatro horas por dia, o que implica muitos turnos e uma grande quantidade de pessoal. – Comentou Gaara, pensativo.

- Por isso fomos enviados de Konoha. Tsunade-Sama lamenta que só possamos ter sido nós enviados, mas como devem imaginar a nossa vila também está ameaçada e não pode expor-se. – Respondeu, por fim, o _copy-ninja_.

- Konoha já fez muito por nós e continua a fazer. Vocês são a prova disso. – Falou novamente o Kazekage num profundo tom de agradecimento.

A porta do gabinete estremeceu sem surpresa naquela tarde particularmente fatigante. Todos os que estavam na sala concentraram-se na mesma, pensando tratar-se da chegada de mais uma notícia sobre os movimentos da Akatsuki - à excepção de Naruto e Kakashi que contavam com o regresso dos seus colegas para a reunião.

- Entre. – Disse Gaara sem dar muita importância.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a voz de uma mulher. Eram Sakura e Asuma (agora com uma expressão mais feliz). O Kazekage endireitou-se ligeiramente com a inesperada presença da Haruno. Não esperava vê-la ali. Para falar verdade, não esperava vê-la novamente. Pelo que sabia, eram raros os momentos em que se encontrava longe do País do Fogo, dado o valor da sua presença no hospital. Sentiu crescer um nervosismo do qual a origem desconhecia e isso irritou-o. - Pedimos desculpa por não termos estado presentes mais cedo, mas tivemos de passar primeiro pelo hospital. A situação lá já está regularizada. – Novamente os dois olhares verdes se cruzaram. Sakura foi assombrada por uma sensação que lhe inquietava o espírito. Uma sensação que causava pânico, ansiedade, descontrolo.


	6. O Incidente

**Capítulo VI – O Incidente**

Passavam vinte minutos das sete da tarde quando a reunião finalmente terminou. Animados, Kankurou e Temari convidaram os recém-chegados para se hospedarem em sua casa, tal como já estavam Shikamaru, Kurenai (de momento em recuperação no hospital) e Jiraya.

A noite estava a começar e já muito se tinha conversado à mesa. Reunidos, os ninjas de Suna e Konoha jantavam e brindavam ao sucesso das suas missões. Os próximos dias seriam bem duros. Sakura gostava de grandes jantares e mesas repletas de rostos familiares. O convívio entre todos acalorava-lhe o espírito, sentia-se reconfortada. Era aquilo a que ela designava de "pequenos grandes momentos". Sorriu para si própria, pensando no quão valiosos eram os laços que uniam as pessoas. Eram eles que tornavam a vida tão apaixonante e pelos quais valia a pena lutar uma vez mais.

- Anda lá, preguiçoso! Vamos dançar! – Uma imagem intrigante chamou-lhe a atenção. Temari puxava Shikamaru por um braço na tentativa de o demover da cadeira para dançarem ao som do Jazz que inundava a grande sala. As suas suspeitas estavam correctas, eles estavam juntos, formando um belo e tempestuoso casal.

- Nem penses Temari! Isso é muito problemático... Tsk... – Suspirou enquanto observava Kankurou a dançar com uma rapariga (que deduziu ser sua namorada) e Jiraya a pedinchar insistentemente a Naruto para que dançasse consigo sob a técnica _Harém No Jutsu._

- Se assim é vou ter de recorrer a medidas mais drásticas. – A rapariga simplesmente lhe agarrou os colarinhos e arrastou-o da mesa com naturalidade.

- Pára sua bêbada! Olha o que estás a fazer... Au! – Protestava sem sucesso o Nara. Dizer "não" a Temari era uma tarefa delicada...

No canto oposto da sala, Asuma e Kakashi conversavam animadamente acerca de um tema que Sakura desconhecia e que desejou intimamente não ser sobre o novo volume "Eles e Elas". Afinal, considerava Asuma uma pessoa sensata e com uma mente bem menos contaminada do que a do seu ex-professor. Sem nada de interessante em que empregar o tempo, decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria arrumar a loiça. Temari iria ficar-lhe muito grata.

Depois de colocada toda a loiça na cozinha, começou a lavar pacientemente a peças, uma por uma. Estava quase a terminar quando o sono começou a chegar devagar, tornando-se clara a necessidade que o seu corpo tinha de descanso. Esfregou os olhos num gesto infantil e continuou a sua tarefa. Desceu as pálpebras por uns escassos segundos. Uma distracção mínima e compreensível, mas suficiente. Um copo deslizou-lhe pelos dedos, estilhaçando-se no seu pé. Sentiu uma dor aguda e logo reparou num corte e numa mancha de sangue que escorria pela sandália preta.

- Merda, Sakura! Olha para isto! – Repreendeu-se pelo sucedido sem se aperceber de uma outra presença na cozinha. Gaara entrava relaxadamente, julgando estar sozinho. Deu por si a pisar um pedaço de vidro que involuntariamente o denunciou. Os dois olharam-se. Sakura em sobressalto e Gaara num desinteresse dissimulado que rapidamente desapareceu ao vê-la no chão, rodeada de vidros. Quase que mecanicamente correu na sua direcção e baixou-se, de modo a ficar com o seu rosto ao nível do dela.

- A Sakura-san está bem? Deixe-me ver o corte... – Disse, tentando ignorar a proximidade entre os dois.

- Sim, estou bem, eu trato disto com um pouco de chakra. – Devolveu-lhe a jovem, igualmente embaraçada.

- É melhor poupar o seu chakra. Amanhã irá precisar dele. Nós temos um estojo de primeiros socorros na casa-de-banho. – Gaara surpreendeu-se com a sua própria intervenção. O mais comum seria ajudá-la a levantar-se e ir embora.

- Sendo assim... – Concordou a ninja. O Kazekage colocou o braço dela em cima dos seus ombros e encaminhou-a até à casa-de-banho. Ela preferiu canalizar toda a sua atenção nos quadros suspensos nas paredes dos corredores. Nem tão pouco se queria lembrar do quão embaraçosa seria aquela situação se alguém os visse juntos. Mais aliviada por finalmente se ver dentro da casa-de-banho, sentou-se num pequeno banco. Gaara pegou em algumas compressas e num frasco branco, em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falou. Nenhum queria falar. Nenhum podia falar. Sabiam o quão perigosa e provocatória era aquela proximidade. A linha que pisavam era ténue, ao mais subtil movimento podia ser ultrapassada e levada para lá dos limites legais. O dono dos cabelos cor-de-fogo tomou a iniciativa e começou a descalçar a sandália da mulher na sua frente. Fê-lo calma e delicadamente como se o mundo dependesse daquele gesto para prosseguir viagem. Sakura não se movia, limitando-se a observar o mais novo dos irmãos Sabaku. Gaara analisou o corte e em seguida começou a limpá-lo com o algodão. A ninja estremeceu. Não era a dor que a afectava, mas o toque do Kazekage, o contacto da pele com a pele. Ele levantou o olhar na direcção dela, desculpando-se silenciosamente pelo facto do desinfectante lhe estar a queimar no pé. Inadvertidamente mirou as belas pernas que o seu vestido deixava a descoberto, provocando o violento aparecimento de um tom rosado no rosto dela. Concentrou-se novamente na ferida, na tentativa de emendar o seu descuido. Embora mudos, ambos ouviam ressoar dentro de si o eco dos seus próprios pensamentos, dos milhares de monólogos e pequenas constatações. Gaara terminou o curativo e voltou a colocar-lhe a sandália. Levantou-se e, estendendo-lhe uma mão, ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Hum, bem... Obrigada! – Falou Sakura, numa tentativa de indiferença e formalidade. Gaara não respondeu. Talvez por não ter ouvido, talvez por não ter querido ouvir. Desejou não acordar para a sua realidade e viver aquela realidade tão misteriosa e da qual sabia tão pouco. Os dois respiravam pesadamente, olhando-se, procurando outras saídas, outros desfechos, outros finais felizes. Sakura sentia-se invadida por aquele envolvente olhar. O seu cérebro funcionava freneticamente. Pensava no homem à sua frente. Eles nada sabiam um do outro, pouco tinham conversado, não passavam de dois estranhos e, no entanto, algo os atraía de um modo quase absurdo. Aproximou-se, ficando a escassos centímetros de Gaara, cometendo um grave erro, cedendo. Ele continuou a mirá-la, e, para surpresa dela, dirigiu-se para a porta e saiu da pequena divisão.

***

Desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha. Ainda era cedo, embora já estivessem todos acordados. Os turnos de vigilância iam começar nesse dia.

- Bom dia Sakura! – Saudou Temari, trazendo mais torradas para a mesa. – Eu sei que as cadeiras não são muitas, mas podes sentar-te no meu lugar. Eu já tomei o pequeno-almoço. – Disse-lhe a loira, descontraída. Sakura saudou os seus amigos e procurou com o olhar o lugar que lhe tinha sido indicado.

- Ah, não é necessário! Eu fico bem de pé! – A cadeira livre situava-se entre Kankurou e Gaara, algo que, por razões óbvias, não constituía uma boa notícia para si. Shikamaru olhou-a e acenou negativamente.

- Resposta errada, Haruno. Para a Temari a palavra "não" é tabu. – Advertiu-lhe o moreno, recordando-se da noite anterior. Sakura tentou responder, mas foi impedida. Temari já a arrastava para o seu lugar.

- Está bem Temari! Ganhaste! – Concluiu a médica entre a diversão e a irritação. – Então Kankurou? Aquela moça que estava cá ontem era tua namorada? – Perguntou, sem pensar, na tentativa de puxar algum assunto que a mantivesse distraída do ruivo.

- Han? – Kankurou, que tomava calmamente o seu café, foi apanhado de surpresa, engasgando-se ligeiramente. Gaara olhou-os, atento, e Kakashi fingiu estar concentrado no "Eles e Elas". Sakura mordeu os lábios, pensando em como tinha sido errada a escolha do tema de conversa.

- Quero dizer... Se era tua amiga? – Apressou-se a emendar, perante o desconforto de Kankurou nesse campo.

- Sim, sim. Eu e a Rey somos colegas... de trabalho. – Acrescentou. – Por falar em trabalho, os nossos turnos de vigia começam hoje, não é Gaara? – Mudou de assunto. O Kazekage continuou a ler o jornal, limitando-se a acenar. Sakura concentrou-se na sua fatia de pão.

- Vamos lá ver se as tarefas ficam todas distribuídas hoje. Há muito a fazer. – Falou Shikamaru, terminando o café e levantando-se. – Eu vou ver como é que estão a correr os preparativos para as armadilhas. Depois encontro-vos no escritório, juntamente com Gaara-Sama.

- Shikamaru, eu vou contigo. Estou farto de estar parado. – Naruto seguiu o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo até à porta e, despedindo-se dos restantes, saiu.

- E eu vou reportar as notícias à Tsunade. Agora que a Akatsuki sabe que estamos na defensiva, não faz qualquer sentido não utilizarmos os pássaros. – O Uzumaki de cabelos brancos seguiu o gesto dos anteriores com um sorriso malicioso na face. Sakura controlou-se para não lhe dar um murro na cabeça. Com certeza que naquele súbito interesse nos correios existia uma segunda intenção. Murmurou um "enfim... velho tarado..." para si própria e fingiu não ter percebido.

- Como está a Kurenai? – Perguntou Kakashi a Asuma, vislumbrando um brilho diferente no seu olhar. No entanto, quem respondeu foi Sakura.

- Ela está recuperar bem, apesar dos ferimentos provocados pela explosão e pela derrocada. Mesmo assim foi uma sorte vocês terem saído ilesos com aquele aparato todo. – A médica apontou para Kankurou que sorriu.

- Isso graças à areia do Gaara que nos protegeu no momento do impacto. Só que a Kurenai estava no corredor nessa altura e foi atingida. – Respondeu, orgulhoso, o homem das marionetas.

- O que é que esperavas? Ele é o Kazekage, não um ninja qualquer! – Acrescentou Temari, que entretanto se tinha sentado com eles. Uma ligeira satisfação invadiu Sakura com aquelas palavras. Gaara conseguia sempre surpreender todos os outros. A forma como controlava a areia mesmo depois de ter sido removido o Shukaku permanecia ainda um verdadeiro mistério. Atreveu-se a olhá-lo de esguelha e viu uma expressão de embaraço na sua face. Era sempre constrangedor ser tão elogiado pelos irmãos e, além do mais, na presença de tantos "estranhos".

- Tchiii! Eu tenho trabalho a fazer! – Comentou Sakura olhando ao relógio. – Até logo! E Asuma, escusas de vir atrás de mim porque hoje não deixo a Kurenai receber visitas. Ela tem de ficar de repouso! – Finalizou a rapariga sem se virar para trás e deixando um Asuma corado, por ter sido apanhado em flagrante. Estranhamente, Gaara esboçou um pequeno sorriso com aquela cena singela. Eram raros os momentos em que sentia vontade de rir com franqueza, o que causou uma certa admiração por parte dos seus irmãos. Afinal de contas, aquelas visitas estavam a fazer-lhe bem...

* * *

E cá estão mais dois capítulos fresquinhos! Desculpem a demora, mas estou em época de exames e torna-se complicado ter tempo para a fic...

A acção ainda está para começar, sejam pacientes! Não se esqueçam que "a pressa é inimiga da perfeição". ;)

Quem sabe eu coloque mais um capítulo, como prenda de Natal para vocês. Hum? Que me dizem? Vou pensar no assunto. ehehe.

Bom ano para todos*


	7. Um Pedido de Desculpas

**Capítulo VII – Um Pedido De Desculpas**

Uma semana tinha passado desde a chegada dos ninjas de Konoha. Suna estava mais calma e visivelmente mais fortalecida. Havia um maior número de _shinobis_ a patrulhar as ruas, as zonas destruídas já estavam em reconstrução, bem como a confiança dos seus moradores. Porém, manter toda aquela segurança na Vila da Areia tinha o seu preço e o facto é que ela significava muito tempo de trabalho não só para o Kazekage, mas para todos aqueles que estavam hospedados em sua casa. A constante vigilância nas fronteiras de Suna exigia uma grande responsabilidade. Não seriam toleradas distracções, caso o inimigo penetrasse novamente no interior do vilarejo.

Sakura, como já era habitual, tinha saído tarde do hospital. Ao entrar em casa dos Sabaku reparou que já ninguém se encontrava na cozinha. Muito provavelmente uns estariam a trabalhar algures nos arredores do País do Vento e outros estariam a descansar. Uma vez que ainda não tinha jantado, decidiu preparar algo para comer antes de se deitar. Optou por fazer uma sandes e preparar um sumo, dirigindo-se, em seguida, para a sala. Estacou ao ver uma das luzes acesas e, por detrás de uma quantia considerável de papéis sobre a mesa de jantar, um rosto assustadoramente cansado e uma cabeleira ruiva desgrenhada. O coração deu um pulo, causando-lhe uma sensação que lhe era bem familiar nos últimos tempos. Na tentativa de não incomodar, a médica começou a retirar-se, esperando não ter sido notada.

- Não precisa de ir embora. Eu já vou sair. – Disse-lhe _aquela_ voz que parecia persegui-la desde que chegara.

- Eu não quero incomodar, visto que está a trabalhar. – Respondeu Sakura, encarando-o. Mas Gaara não respondeu e já se levantava. A dor de cabeça que sentia deixava-o atordoado, de qualquer das maneiras, naquele estado não podia continuar a trabalhar. Apesar do esforço, começou a sentir-se enfraquecido e tudo à sua volta escureceu. A médica só teve tempo de largar o que trazia nas mãos e agarrá-lo antes que caísse no chão, desmaiado. Com algum custo puxou-o para o sofá, deitando-o o melhor que pôde. Ignorando tudo o resto, dirigiu-se rapidamente para a cozinha a fim de despertá-lo com um pano húmido sobre a testa. E funcionou. Minutos mais tarde o homem do deserto despertava. Sakura viu-o acordar e permaneceu em silêncio. Gaara olhou-a confuso. Tentou recompor-se, mas umas mãos femininas fizeram força sobre os seus ombros, obrigando-o a permanecer deitado.

- Desculpe Gaara-Sama, mas eu vou ter de examiná-lo primeiro. – Confessou Sakura tão envergonhada quanto ele. Por mais que desejasse afastar-se não podia fazê-lo. Ele estava com um péssimo aspecto e, sendo ela médica, teria de apurar o que estava a acontecer com a saúde do Kazekage. No fim de contas, essa também era a sua missão.

- Eu estou bem... – Respondeu Gaara, focando a sua atenção no armário da sala. A presença dela era sempre _perturbadora_. Sakura ignorou-o, começando a vasculhar na sua mala de médica.

- Cá está... – Disse para si própria, tirando da bolsa uma pequena lanterna. – Agora abra bem os olhos por favor. – O Sabaku não percebeu porquê mas obedeceu. Sakura ligou a lanterna e apontou primeiro para um olho, depois para o outro. A face dele tão perto da sua, aquelas orbes tão incomuns, os segredos dele ao seu alcance... Concentrou-se no seu trabalho, convencendo-se de que ele era um paciente igual a todos os outros. O ruivo mantinha-se imóvel, fitando, desta vez, o tecto. Tinha de ignorar que ela estava ali, sentada ao seu lado. Tinha de ignorar que, por razões desconhecidas, não se sentia oco na sua presença. Tinha de ignorar que, perto dela, o seu coração finalmente manifestava a sua existência. A mulher desligou a lanterna e retirou um estetoscópio da bolsa, pensativa.

- Eu... – Tentou ganhar coragem. – ...tenho que lhe pedir que retire as suas roupas da cintura para cima. – Nesse momento sentiu um calor constrangedor na face, estando consciente de que tinha corado. Ele virou a cabeça bruscamente na sua direcção.

- Despir? – Perguntou como se não tivesse compreendido.

- Sim... Preciso de ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco e os pulmões também. Preciso de me certificar...

- Ok. – Interrompeu-a, querendo livrar-se daquela situação o mais rápido possível. Sem dizer mais nada começou a desapertar as fivelas das suas vestes negras de Kazekage. Enquanto isso, Sakura preferiu quebrar o pesado silêncio que reinava na sala. Já era desconfortável o suficiente vê-lo a despir-se à sua frente.

- Tem sentido alguma coisa de anormal ultimamente? Dores de cabeça, sonolência...

- Sobretudo dores de cabeça... – Respondeu, atirando a roupa para o chão e esquivando-se do olhar dela. Sakura engoliu em seco ao mirar o seu tronco nu. Colocou os auscultadores nos ouvidos e aproximou a extremidade do estetoscópio do seu peito. Foi a vez dele estremecer com o toque suave da Haruno. Nunca se sentira tão exposto, tão vulnerável. Ele, o Kazekage da Vila da Oculta da Areia e um ninja temido por muitos, sentia medo de si próprio, sentia medo dela e do despertar de novos sentimentos. O que estaria ela a ouvir no interior do seu corpo? Uma voz angustiada que gritava para a solidão? O desejo apertado de tê-la em seus braços? As memórias de um passado distante? Sakura ouvia com clareza o batimento do coração dele. Era algo solene que se repetia uma e outra vez, tal qual uma canção de embalar. Sem se esquecer da sua tarefa, desceu para as costelas, analisando os pulmões e, inevitavelmente, cada detalhe do seu corpo.

- O Gaara-Sama apresenta princípios de um cansaço. – Constatou, por fim, ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma mão na sua testa e expelia algum chakra. – Eu aconselho-o seriamente a reduzir o seu trabalho por alguns dias. Umas boas noites de sono e uma alimentação mais cuidada serão suficientes. – Ele manteve a sua expressão séria. Ela prosseguiu. – Em todo o caso, vou receitar-lhe vitaminas. Elas devem ser tomadas com água duas vezes por dia, entendido? – O tom autoritário dela não o incomodou, muito pelo contrário, fê-lo sentir-se inocente de novo. Era confortável quando as responsabilidades não lhe diziam respeito, quando não era ele quem dava as ordens e, em vez disso, as cumpria. Limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. Sakura levantou-se do sofá, preparando-se para arrumar o que restava da sandes e do sumo no chão.

- Eu nunca cheguei a pedir-lhe perdão por aquele dia... – Gaara falou num misto de angústia e arrependimento. A mulher de cabelos rosados congelou. Lentamente, direccionou os seus olhos verde-esmeralda para o homem que ainda estava deitado, sem ter a certeza de que ele se referia _àquele _dia. Fez-se silêncio, pois silêncio era tudo o que Sakura conseguia transmitir. Sem coragem de a olhar directamente, mirou o chão, envergonhado e sem conseguir esconder um certo desânimo. Como poderia perdoá-lo? Ele tentara tirar-lhe a vida aos doze anos de idade. A ausência de palavras da parte dela demonstrava claramente isso. O mais provável seria ela odiá-lo.

- Faz muito tempo que te perdoei, Gaara. – Sakura preferiu ir directa ao assunto e deixar de lado as formalidades frias e superficiais. Não eram o Kazekage e a médica de Konoha que ali estavam, na mesma sala, mas duas pessoas comuns cujas vidas haviam sido cruzadas no passado. A sua voz firme quebrou o silêncio e Gaara foi arrancado dos seus devaneios, aturdido com aquelas inesperadas palavras.

- Gaara... – Repetiu o seu próprio nome, esboçando um meio sorriso. – Uma boa parte das pessoas que conheço só vêem em mim o representante de Suna, nunca aquele que realmente deveriam ver... Mais uma vez, obrigado Sakura.

- Foste uma vítima da sociedade, tal como o Naruto foi. Ele teve sorte por ter encontrado bons amigos, mas tu cresceste sozinho. Ninguém tem o direito de te julgar por isso. – Abriu um largo sorriso para o ruivo. Os seus olhos encontraram-se e Sakura pode vislumbrar um brilho diferente nas duas jades de Gaara. Recordou-se de que ele ainda se encontrava sem camisola e de que os dois não sustinham uma relação dita normal. Corou. Gaara levantou-se, ficando na sua frente, observando-a agora de cima. Aquela mulher que parecia tão frágil e pequena era inacreditavelmente forte e determinada. E aquele sorriso de anjo inocente escondia um temperamento difícil. Era essa dualidade que o cativava. Sem falar no olhar único da Haruno. Um olhar não acusador, não de pena, simplesmente um verdadeiro olhar. Sakura mergulhou num poço de vontades e desejos que rodopiavam em torno da sua mente, esquecendo-se da sensatez, perdendo-se do caminho da razão. Sem compreender como ou porquê, as suas pernas pareciam fraquejar. Travava, angustiada, uma luta interior. Queria parar, queria ser dona de si própria e controlar os seus sentimentos. Queria conhecer-se em todas as situações. Mas não... Uma face oculta acordara quando menos esperava. Uma face que desconhecia e da qual sentia receio. O líder da Vila da Areia continuou estático, silencioso, permanecendo na penumbra enigmática que sempre o cercava. Ela violando o seu espaço inocentemente e ele mostrando-se incapaz de retaliar. A rapariga parou perto de si, sem quebrar o contacto visual. – Não te culpes mais pelo teu passado. Agora tens pessoas que te amam de verdade. – Disse sem reflectir no duplo sentido daquela frase. A sua mente já vagueava muito além do mundo real, longe de qualquer discernimento humano. O ruivo mirava-a intensamente, analisando-a. Aproximou-se perigosamente e colocou as suas mãos na cintura da jovem mulher. Sakura parecia sentir tudo em câmara lenta, tinha dificuldades em processar a informação que lhe chegava ao cérebro de todos os cantos do seu corpo. O coração tinha disparado e a respiração estava ofegante. Era incapaz de entender o porquê da partida que todos os órgãos lhe estavam a pregar. Pareciam trabalhar em unanimidade, por um objectivo comum, por uma conspiração há muito desejada, quando ela simplesmente não se movia, não rejeitava o que lhe ia na alma. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se guiar, desistindo de remar contra a maré de sensações que lhe percorriam o sangue. Gaara colou o seu corpo ao dela e roçou os seus lábios nos da ninja. Eram doces e a sua pele tinha a essência das flores do seu país. Experimentou um beijo seu. A tentação crescia a cada instante e os dois perdiam-se mais e mais. O Kazekage nunca tinha beijado ninguém, nunca dera essa oportunidade a pessoa alguma. Naquele momento assemelhava-se a uma criança que descobria os segredos da vida ao abrir os olhos pela primeira vez. A mulher colocou as mãos no seu peito e ombros, à procura de respostas, de novas portas por abrir. A pouco e pouco foi encostada ao sofá pelo ruivo, sentindo aquelas mãos desconhecidas percorrerem as suas costas por debaixo da sua roupa.

- Hey! Está alguém em casa? – Temari acabava de chegar sozinha. Os dois afastaram-se alarmados. Num ápice Gaara desaparecia por entre uma nuvem de areia e Sakura dirigia-se para o _hall_ de entrada, tentando recompor-se do beijo.

- Olá Temari! Já terminou o teu turno? – Perguntou numa tentativa de esquecer as imagens do instante anterior.

- Olá! Sim e estou completamente partida... – Sorriu cansada e sem notar de imediato a estranha atitude da sua amiga. – A propósito, viste o Gaara? Já não o vejo há umas boas horas...

- Hum? Quem? – Questionou-a um pouco trémula.

- O Gaara. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. – Tu tens estado a ouvir o que estou a dizer?

- Claro que tenho, ora essa. Só que hoje também estou mais cansada do que o normal. – Mentiu, fazendo figas, no seu interior, para que ela engolisse a mentira.

- Está certo. Vai dormir então. Eu ainda vou comer qualquer coisa. – Sakura respirou de alívio e apressou-se a ir para o quarto.

Atirou-se para cima da cama assim que lá chegou. Contemplava o tecto, pensando no sucedido entre ela e o Kazekage. A sua face assumiu um tom ruborizado, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma agoniante sensação de culpa. Depois das experiências que vivera juntamente com Lee ela, Haruno Sakura, fora capaz de o trair e trair-se a si mesma. A sua lealdade já não tinha o menor valor. De que lhe adiantavam as promessas agora? A sua palavra estava corrompida. Imaginou-se a contar a verdade ao seu namorado. A desilusão dele seria tão grande que só de imaginar lhe doía o peito.

- Foste uma fraca, Sakura. Vais esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e continuar ao lado do Lee, redimida. – Murmurou para si própria com ardor. Dali em diante nunca mais iria encarar o Kazekage directamente. Nunca mais se aproximaria dele e muito menos lhe tocaria. As pálpebras tendiam a descer gradualmente. O corpo estava cansado. Fechou-as por completo e caiu num sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Como prometido, aqui está a vossa prenda de Natal! Espero que tenha sido do vosso agrado, já que gostei bastante de escrever este capítulo. ^^

Feliz entrada em 2009!


	8. As Melhoras Kurenai!

Finalmente o oitavo capítulo está ON! Perdoem-me pela demora!! Eu não me esqueci de vocês! Tanto é que agora vou aproveitar os próximo dias para continuar a escrever (férias da Páscoa, uhuhuh! :D).

Este novo capítulo não traz muito de novo, mas no próximo a acção é GARANTIDA!! Aguardem, por favor, ok?

Beijos e continuem a comentar!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII – As Melhoras Kurenai!**

No dia seguinte levantou-se bem cedo. A noite não tornara nada melhor. Os pensamentos sobre Gaara continuavam ali presentes. Aquela verdade sufocava-a e sentiu uma imensa necessidade de desabafar, embora não soubesse com quem. Animou-se, ao perceber que ainda ninguém tinha acordado. A cabeça pesava-lhe, os olhos estavam levemente inchados e não lhe apetecia ser abordada logo de manhã. Entrou na cozinha ainda num estado de "sonambulismo".

- Ui... Que cara! – Temari já estava a pé e cozia algumas bolachas no forno. Cheirava a canela e a limão, dois sabores bastante apreciados por Sakura. Afinal não tinha sido a única a madrugar, mas, para compensar, o pequeno-almoço seria bem requintado.

- Bom dia Temari... Hoje dormi um bocado mal, se é isso que perguntas. – Sakura colocou algum leite a aquecer no fogão.

- Bem se vê. – Respondeu Temari, retirando a primeira fornada de biscoitos e colocando num tabuleiro em cima da mesa. Depositou mais uma quantidade considerável no forno e com a luva tornou a fechar a porta do mesmo. Soprou com o calor e abanou as mãos em direcção ao rosto, na tentativa de aliviar a temperatura do mesmo. – Já podes comer esses, fiz que cheguem para todos.

- És a dona da casa e para piorar a situação és quase sempre tu a cozinhar. Amanhã quem cozinha sou eu! – Sentou-se e trincou uma bolacha.

- Eu perdoo-te. – Brincou – Sei que estás ocupada e se eu deixar as refeições ao cargo dos meus maninhos acho que eles davam fogo à casa toda. Espero que gostes desta receita especial. O Gaara adora... – Observou Sakura pelo canto do olho, atenta à sua reacção.

- O Gaara? – Levantou-se e foi buscar o leite que já fervia. Temari não lhe pôde analisar bem o rosto mas ia jurar que a tinha visto corar. Sorriu maliciosamente, apercebendo-se de que estava a tocar num ponto sensível.

- Sakura...

- Sim? – A outra bebia o seu leite, ingénua aos pensamentos da amiga.

- Ontem, depois de te ter encontrado, fui à sala e encontrei um prato partido no chão e algumas roupas do meu irmão... Por acaso não te apercebeste de nada estranho? – Sakura olhou-a com um semblante falsamente descontraído. A arte da mentira era algo que aprendera a desenvolver com o tempo. Aprendera especialmente a mentir a si própria e a disfarçar emoções. Temari avaliava-a pacificamente.

- Eu não notei nada… – Deu mais um gole.

- Fui eu. – Gaara entrava na cozinha com cara de "poucos amigos". As duas ninjas olharam-no surpreendidas. – Ontem eu fui comer para a sala, tive uma tontura e acabei por deixar cair tudo. Depois esqueci-me de arrumar... – Os que conheciam a verdadeira versão daquela história não se olharam, ignorando a desconfortável presença um do outro.

- E tiraste a roupa, porque...? – Questionou-se Temari, não muito satisfeita com a resposta.

- Porque estava com febre. Como estava muito cansado acabei por regressar ao meu quarto e deixar tudo lá espalhado. – Completou sem grande interesse. Pegou numa maçã e em alguns biscoitos que estavam sobre a mesa e saiu. Temari olhou-o aparvalhada com a sua resposta. Desde quando é que o irmão se despia pela casa? Decidiu encerrar o assunto. Mais tarde teria novas oportunidades para questionar Sakura.

***

Olhou o sol no horizonte. O céu cobria-se de vermelho à sua volta. A abóbada celeste assumia as cores quentes de Suna. Fechou os olhos e respirou a brisa, esperando que esta lhe trouxesse o aroma de Konoha, dos cabelos dela. Pouco mais de uma semana tinha passado e as saudades apertavam como se de meses se tratasse. Deitou-se no chão arenoso e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. O que estaria a fazer neste momento? Sorriu ao imaginá-la a dormir a seu lado, serena. Hyuuga Hinata era sim uma pessoa sensível e tímida, mas nunca fraca. Não havia o que temer. Ela sabia defender-se e honrar a sua família se assim fosse necessário. De facto, era um sortudo em ter uma mulher assim só para si. Linda, independente, carinhosa… Abanou a cabeça ao pensar nos anos que ela lhe dedicou e no quão cego ele havia sido. Mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes, era feliz a seu lado.

- Esse sorriso parvo na tua cara só pode ter um nome: Hinata… - Constatou Jiraya que se sentara junto a si.

- Nota-se assim tanto? - Abriu os olhos e observou o ex-professor.

- Bastante… Isto vai resolver-se e em breve poderemos regressar. - Sorriu dando um gole na garrafa que trazia consigo.

- Não precisas de dizer essas coisas para me animar. Já não sou mais o inconsequente de outrora. Fico o tempo que for necessário. Não abandonaria os meus amigos num momento destes. - Levantou-se e pegou numa pedra que arremessou para longe.

- Eu sei bem que cresceste. Só não quero que te sintas culpado por tudo o que se está a passar. Há coisas que acontecem e contra as quais não existe nada que possamos fazer. O nosso mundo é duro e é nele que temos de viver. - Jiraya sempre fora observador e, apesar de gentil, duro no modo como encarava a vida. Por isso era tão bom ninja e tão bom a conviver com a solidão.

- Neste momento só desejava não ter de carregar este fardo, esta força que aqui está dentro e que, a qualquer segundo, pode destruir todos aqueles que amo. Invejo o Gaara por isso.

- Mesmo sendo tu um portador e ele não, é o Gaara quem carrega o fardo da culpa, por todos aqueles que aniquilou na infância. Não o invejes… - Os dois calaram-se e escutaram o silêncio do deserto. Era quase noite e as luzes da vila já se avistavam ao longe. Não tardava estavam à sua espera para jantar. Decidiram voltar.

Entretanto, na casa do Kazekage…

- Não, cuidado! Asuma sai daqui, deixa-a passar! Afasta-te da porta! - Sakura dava ordens para que deixassem Kurenai entrar em casa. Apesar de estar ainda muito debilitada, o tratamento podia ser concluído fora do hospital, num sítio mais calmo. Asuma estava radiante e Kankurou queria comemorar de alguma forma. Era sempre um alívio ver regressar os seus.

- Meninos, eu estou bem! Só preciso de uma pessoa para me levar para cima. - Kurenai falou, entre fracos risos.

- Acho que já sabemos quem vai tratar dessa tarefa. Mas eu daqui a pouco vou lá cima avaliar como é que a acomodaste na cama. Ela tem que ficar bem deitada e…

- Sakura não sejas paranóica com os teus pacientes. O Asuma vai cuidar bem dela. - Respondeu Kankurou calmamente, enquanto o casal subia as escadas para o quarto.

- Oh, achas que sou paranóica? - Sakura franziu a testa e baixou o olhar.

- Não me leves a mal! É por esse mesmo motivo que tens tanto sucesso na área da medicina. Apenas tens que relaxar um pouco mais.

- Talvez tenhas razão. Vai ser uma grande notícia quando os outros souberem! Vamos ao jantar?

- Hum, hum!

***

_- Talvez nem haja um sentido para a vida. Mas para a morte… sim… E como eu a desejo! Quero ver sangue! Sim! Especialmente o daquele maldito… - A voz afastou-se num estranho arrastar de pés. Ouviam-se murmúrios, rezas ou, quem sabe, palavras odiosas e injúrias. As mãos estavam gélidas e havia no ar um aroma a desespero e desistência. - Eu vou partir-lhe o pescoço somente com o meu olhar. - Sakura não conteve um gemido de pavor. - Sei bem que aí estás, médica. Posso sentir a tua… como direi…? - Um silêncio prolongou-se, enquanto que a ninja procurava por uma saída no que não tinha fim. Ouviu-se um estalido com a língua. - Ah, sim… Vontade de viver… Aproxima-te. Deixa-me vê-la de perto. Eu já fui assim, há muito tempo. - Encostou-se à parede, querendo fundir-se com ela. O seu último sopro de vida estava prestes a desaparecer. - Vem cá, mulher! Onde está a vossa determinação de fogo, de que tanto falava o Terceiro?! _

- Nãããão!! - Abriu os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Afastou os lençóis e sentou-se na cama, abraçando-se. Sentia pulsar todas as artérias. Tremia. Instintivamente apalpou algo debaixo da sua almofada. Suspirou aliviada. _Shiawase_ ainda estava lá, como era usual, independentemente do lugar onde ela dormisse. Tinha-lha oferecido o pai, aos sete anos de idade. A verdade é que, após tantos anos a carregá-la, se afeiçoara de um modo quase obsessivo àquele pedaço de metal brilhante. No cabo estavam cravadas duas pedras verdes que o senhor Haruno lamentava não serem esmeraldas, tal como os olhos da sua flor. - Que sufoco de pesadelo! Porque é que sonhei com aquele maldito? - Manifestou-se depois de uns momentos em silêncio no quarto. Vestiu algo ao acaso e saiu pela janela. Um passeio pela pacata vila parecia-lhe uma boa opção para afugentar uma má noite de sono.

Nada. Não se ouvia nada. De vez em quando o vento fazia pequenos grãos de areia voarem em espiral e as folhas dos arbustos roçavam-se uma nas outras. Mas, para além disso, nada se ouvia. A médica apertou o casaco contra si, procurando ficar mais confortável. Observou as torres de controlo de Suna e sentiu-se a descomprimir. Os ninjas patrulhavam a zona, embora àquela distância não conseguisse perceber se se tratava de conhecidos seus ou não. Ela fora a única não recrutada para algumas horas de vigia na vila. Os motivos eram sempre os mesmos: falta de médicos no hospital. Suprou levemente irritada com aquele pensamento. Às vezes sentia necessidade de participar directamente nas batalhas em vez de colher os seus resultados. Todo o ninja, por muito bondoso que fosse, nutria um (mesmo que muito remoto) desejo pelas lutas, pelo teste das suas forças e capacidades. Continuou a percorrer as ruas desertas, concentrando-se em si, nos últimos acontecimentos, na mudança que ocorria à sua volta. Ouviu várias vozes conversarem perto do portão da vila, o que não lhe causou muita surpresa. Deveriam ser os ninjas da areia a falarem entre si. Aproximou-se.

- Mas o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou um.

- Eu estou aqui com o consentimento da Hokage-sama. – Falou a segunda voz. Ambas muito familiares. Levantou o rosto do chão, com o peito a doer-lhe de expectativa. Correu.

- Lee?!

- Hum? – Os três homens que ela conhecia muito bem viraram-se para observá-la. Ali estavam Naruto, Kakashi e Rock Lee.

- Sakura-chan? – Questionaram-se em uníssono o moreno e o loiro. O _copy_-ninja manteve-se sem reacção como era seu costume. Lee aproximou-se dela para um abraço, mas a namorada afastou-o.

- O que se passa? – Ele respondeu magoado perante o seu comportamento.

- Qual é o champôo que eu uso?

- O quê?

- Apenas responde! – Ordenou pouco amigável.

- Ok, ok... É de cereja e folhas verdes... – Ela sorriu, abraçando-o em seguida. O Uzumaki coçou a cabeça sem perceber.

- Nós já havíamos feito uma pergunta teste para saber se era de facto ele. – Informou Kakashi que agora sorria. – Mas o que fazes a esta hora sozinha pela vila?

- Estava sem sono. – Disse sem dar grande importância ao assunto. – Como conseguiste vir para cá? Onde está a tua equipa?

- Ah bom... Eles estão em Konoha. Eu aborreci tanto a Hokage-sama para vir ter convosco que ela acabou por ceder, embora o Neji-kun, a Tenten e o Gai-sensei não tenham conseguido vir.

- Afinal não sou o único teimoso aqui! Tu também és um osso duro de roer, Lee! A avó Tsunade deve ter perdido mesmo a paciência! – Riu-se o homem-raposa, imaginando a loira peituda a pegar no amigo e atirá-lo do escritório abaixo.

- O Kazekage-sama sabe da tua vinda? – Questionou Kakashi.

- Creio que sim. A carta deve ter chegado primeiro do que eu, suponho.

- Então anda connosco. O Gaara não se vai importar de te ter em sua casa. – Concluiu Naruto, colocando-lhe o braço no ombro num gesto de companheirismo. Sakura apertou as mãos, desesperando-se silenciosamente. A situação já não estava mais ao seu alcance.


	9. Ela É Água

Hey hey people!

Este novo capítulo foi muito pensado e (re)pensado já que ele vai condicionar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos mais à frente. É um bocado ousado mas isso é propositado. Além de realçar o romance na fic eu também quero ser generosa na parte das batalhas porque, pessoalmente, eu prefiro e porque penso que a maioria dos leitores também o prefere. ;)

Quanto à natureza do chakra de algumas personagens - como é o exemplo da Sakura -, eu tive de me guiar pelo que me parecia ser mais lógico e pelas teorias de alguns fãs que encontrei em fóruns e que, sinceramente, me pareciam sólidas, já que o autor de Naruto ainda não foi muito claro nisso (excepto com o próprio Naruto, o Asuma, ...).

É verdade que eu também faço referência a alguns membros da Akatsuki que no anime ainda não apareceram (Konan), mas na fic depois de tantos anos passados é suposto que Konoha já tenha descoberto algo sobre eles, ainda que seja muito pouco. Ehehe.

Se gostarem eu aconselho-vos a ouvir "Glory Box", dos Portishead enquanto lêem a fic. A música é muito boa. ;)

**Nota:** Eu pude ver que, durante toda a semana, recebi imensas reviews. Só me resta **agradecer** a todos vocês por seguirem o meu trabalho e por me incentivarem! Muito obrigada!!!

**Nota2: **Quero aqui fazer um pequeno reparo para não suscitar confusões. Como eu tinha dito, nenhuma personagem de Naruto me pertence, excepto algumas mais secundárias como o enfermeiro Aiko e a namorada do Kankurou, Rey!

Agora faça-se silêncio que vai começar a sessão! Fui! :D

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Ela É Água**

(...)

Just...  
Give me a reason to love you,  
Give me a reason to be a woman,  
I just want to be a woman

From this time unchained,  
We're all looking at a different picture,  
Through this new frame of mind,  
A thousand flowers could bloom,  
Move over and give us some room

(...)

Glory Box - **Portishead**

- É aqui que mora o Gaara-sama? – Rock Lee parecia impressionado com as dimensões daquela que era a casa dos líderes do deserto.

- Podes crer que sim! – Empolgou-se de novo Naruto aos portões da vivenda. O céu estava ainda escuro, mas pela posição da lua o dia não tardaria a chegar. – Agora está tudo quieto porque eles devem estar todos a descansar. Acomodas-te no quarto da Sakura-chan e amanhã informamos sobre a tua chegada ao Gaara e aos outros. – Fez sinal para que eles entrassem para o jardim que ficava a caminho da porta de entrada.

- Não será necessário. – Responderam de cima do telhado. A médica gelou, largando instintivamente a mão que, instantes antes, Lee lhe havia oferecido para se agarrar. O Sabaku desapareceu momentaneamente para, em seguida, surgir à frente do grupo num gracioso bailado de areia.

- Gaara-sama... – Lee executou uma vénia na direcção do ruivo. – Fui enviado pela Hokage-sama para prestar serviço à vossa vila.

- Sim, eu soube ontem pela Godaime. Mais ajudas são sempre uma benção... – Os olhos verdes pousando sobre ela inexpressivamente. – Pode instalar-se em qualquer um dos quartos. Temos muitos vagos.

- Ah, que é isso? Tenho a certeza que ele não se importa de partilhar o quarto com a...

- O Lee fica onde o Gaara-sama achar mais conveniente, Naruto. – Atacou Sakura, prestes a explodir de nervosismo e culpa. – Kakashi observou os astros. Naruto encolheu os ombros.

- Sim, é claro. Por mim até fico no chão da sala! Segundo o Gai-sensei, dormir em locais desconfortáveis é também uma forma de treino, de endurecer o corpo. – Comentou nostálgico.

- Fique onde desejar. – Devolveu já impaciente enquanto seguia para a mansão.

***

- Alguma novidade sobre a Akatsuki? – Perguntou Asuma, juntando-se à reunião que, mais uma vez, acontecia no gabinete de Gaara.

- Yo, capitão Asuma. Estávamos mesmo à espera que chegasses. O Jiraya-sama tem informações. – Saudou o Nara. Jiraya, encostado à parede, avançou para o centro da mesa e observou o ambiente à sua volta.

- Como sabem, eu tenho andado a recolher informações dentro e fora da vila desde que cheguei. Segundo as minhas fontes, continua por se apurar o verdadeiro paradeiro da Akatsuki. Eles estão cada vez mais cautelosos e utilizam poderosas técnicas para despistar a ANBU ou qualquer um que lhes tente seguir o rasto. Além disso, pelo que parece estão constantemente a mudar de lugar, o que dificulta ainda mais a nossa situação. Quanto a isto não há nada a fazer. Não nos podemos deslocar, tal como já havia sido discutido.

- Mas então não há nada de novo? – Fez-se ouvir Naruto.

- Há sim... – O Sennin suspirou. – Hoshigaki Kisame e Deidara foram vistos recentemente no País da Cascata por alguns mercadores de Suna que regressaram de lá não há muito tempo. De acordo com os seus relatos, estavam acompanhados por outros ninjas e todos vestiam capas negras com nuvens vermelhas. Isto é um sinal de que eles estão a movimentar-se mais rápido do que julgamos. – Naruto bufou de raiva.

- E o idiota do Sasuke continua sem regressar...! Tsk! – Os outros observaram-no apreensivos. Durante todo este tempo ele fizera várias tentativas para o trazer de volta e fracassara de todas elas mesmo depois do Uchiha ter conseguido a tão desejada vitória sobre o irmão. Os amigos perguntavam-lhe se ele estava bem e o loiro respondia com o habitual sorriso juvenil e confiante. Mas o facto é que, por detrás dessa atitude de quem consegue tudo, Naruto sentia-se enfraquecido e incapaz. Em momento algum ele esquecera o amigo de infância e as palavras de promessa ainda o assaltavam nos momentos de solidão.

- E as vilas da Pedra e do Som? Houve mais algum incidente? – Quis saber Temari.

- Não. Agora parece estar tudo mais calmo. Com certeza que a Akatsuki andava por aquelas paragens à procura de Jinchuurikis, embora sem sucesso. Eles sabem que a Kyuubi é o demónio mais poderoso e talvez por essa razão o estejam a deixar para o fim. De qualquer das formas, não podemos contar que eles persigam os que ainda vivem e, enquanto isso, se esqueçam do Naruto. – Continuou o mais velho. Kankurou cruzou os braços, preocupado.

- O que faremos, Gaara?

- Mantemos o plano já estabelecido. Iremos estudá-los a partir de tudo o que investigámos e pelas informações do _Bingo Book_ de Konoha e Suna. – O ruivo colocou as mãos atrás das costas e mirou o horizonte. – Vamos fazer essas informações circularem por todos os ninjas da vila encarregues da segurança deste lugar.

- Como precaução eu transcrevi do livro todas as informações que lá constavam acerca da Akatsuki. Poderemos analisá-las aqui. – Adiantou Kakashi, ao lado de Shikamaru.

- Óptimo. Comuniquem tudo o que for anormal. Estão muitas vidas em risco, inclusivé a tua, Naruto. Não podemos fracassar. – Gaara olhou-o determinado, encorajando o companheiro. Chegara a sua hora de retribuir.

A noite depressa voltou a cair e o grupo reuniu-se na casa dos três irmãos. Nenhum estava destacado para a vigilância durante aquelas horas. A discussão sobre o que cada um sabia sobre os membros da Akatsuki era prioritária. A sala estava mais escura do que o normal apenas com o candelabro aceso sobre a mesa. Os rostos eram iluminados pela meia-luz, o que lhes conferia um aspecto suspeito.

- Em relação a Deidara e Kisame estamos esclarecidos. Há muito que conhecemos as suas técnicas principais. Porém, com os outros é mais difícil... – Kakashi folheou os seus apontamentos seriamente. Alguns tomavam notas, absortos naquele diálogo.

- De quem é que ainda não falamos? – Shikamaru desenhava estratégias de luta semelhantes às jogadas de _shougi _na sua folha, de acordo com os poderes inimigos.

- Faltam-nos Pain e Konan, de quem não sabemos absolutamente nada. – Sakura lembrou pouco à vontade com a presença de Gaara e Lee na mesma sala.

- Pain e Konan? – A rapariga de cabelos cinzentos que acompanhava Kankurou manifestou-se timidamente.

- Sim, Rey. Eles também são da Akatsuki. Provavelmente muito íntimos, já que fazem dupla na organização e nunca se deram a conhecer. É com eles que devemos ter especial cuidado. Talvez até sejam eles os líderes...

- Rumores dizem que Konan se trata realmente de uma mulher e não de um outro nome adoptado por esse tal de "Dor". – Voltou a falar o portador do _Sharingan_.

- E Orochimaru? – Rey serviu-se de mais um pouco de peixe do jantar, encarando-os, nervosa.

- Com esse não temos de nos preocupar... O parvo do Sasuke foi o próprio a revelar­-nos, no último "encontro", que ele enfraqueceu muito e que já não está mais ao seu nível. Disse que não o matou por capricho, à semelhança do que me havia dito há seis anos. – Respondeu-lhe, angustiado, o loiro. A Haruno expirou longamente. O sonho não passara de uma projecção inexistente do passado...

- Resumindo, ao que tudo indica Zetsu e Deidara são do elemento terra e Kisame é do elemento água. Deidara luta a longa distância e Kisame a curta distância e são ambos do tipo ninjutsu. Entre nós temos vários do elemento vento, fogo e terra, sendo que a Sakura e o Kakashi são de água e trovão. – Shikamaru continuava a escrever e a murmurar para si próprio, emitindo estalidos com a boca. Temari tentou perceber o que ele escrevia, embora sem resultados.

- Sakura-chan, és do elemento água?? – Naruto surpreendeu-se e olhou a amiga com espanto, visto que em Konoha não eram muito abundantes os ninjas que possuíam essa natureza de chakra. Sakura riu, alheando-se dos olhares interessados que vinham de pontos diferentes da mesa. Sentiu-se tão feliz como na infância quando Sasuke ou Naruto lhe pediam conselhos sobre o controlo de chakra nas palmas do pés.

- Sou... – Passou a mão sobre a jarra pousada à sua beira e, segundos depois, a água no seu interior rodava rapidamente em remoinho. Voltou a encarar o amigo e satisfez-se com a sua própria brincadeira que permitiu todos descontraírem.

- Sempre a surpreender-me! – O amigo falou com orgulho.

- Esta é a minha Sakura-chan! – Realçou Lee, apaixonado. A médica limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente e, dando uma desculpa, saiu da mesa. Gaara debateu-se contra a sua mente perturbada. Aquilo não era certo, não era honesto. Aquilo não estava a acontecer, era imaginação sua. Deveria ser o cansaço. Sim, era isso. Com o tempo tudo voltaria a ser como era. A vida amorosa de uma jovem de Konoha em nada lhe interessava. Bebeu um pouco de vinho, desculpando os pensamentos dos últimos dias com o facto de se sentir fraco e responsável por todos ali. A bebida descendo-lhe pelo corpo, levando consigo aquela angústia.

***

- Ah, Shikamaru! Eu acho que é boa ideia! Estamos todos a precisar de algo que nos possa relaxar um pouco... E também só faço 23 anos uma vez! – A Sabaku fingiu um amuo, saindo do colo dele.

- Ei, ei, ei, onde é que vais? – Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de fugir enquanto esboçava um inevitável e malicioso sorriso. Temari corou perante a provocação dele. O corpo vibrando por dentro aos toques do moreno.

- Se não concordas com a festa eu faço-a sem ti. – Ela continuou com a encenação em que nenhum dos dois acreditava.

- Que problemática... – Disse puxando-a para um demorado beijo. A mulher do leque sorriu vitoriosa e correspondeu.

- Desculpa, mas tenho de ir amor. A festa será daqui a uns dias e a Sakura tem de me ajudar. – Avisou assim que terminaram o beijo. Ele olhou-a desanimado, vendo-a a afastar-se com relativa pressa. Suspirou com tédio.

- Sozinho de novo, Shikamaru...

***

Olhou para a secretária, as folhas dançando em frente ao seu rosto. Massajou as pálpebras com as mãos e decidiu, depois de muita hesitação, levantar-se para fechar a janela. Atirou-se, em seguida, para a sua poltrona bege despojado de emoções. Sentiu os óculos de leitura sobre o rosto. Pegou neles e, desenhando uma careta, atirou-os de qualquer maneira para a mesa. Desejava afundar-se ali, para sempre. Quatro paredes de betão e areia eram o esconderijo ideal do olhar do mundo. Ele precisava disso, daquele refúgio. Fitou a porta e amaldiçoou-a por ser iminente a entrada de alguém por ali, por mantê-lo conectado com todos lá fora. Todos, como naquele preciso momento...

- O que querem?! – Rosnou Gaara. A não obtenção de uma resposta alimentou mais ainda a sua raiva. Observou a maçaneta a rodar timidamente, irritantemente. Quem ousaria?

- Apenas saber se está a seguir a medicação que lhe receitei... – Sakura respondeu simplóriamente. Ele bufou.

- Estou, obrigado. Não era necessário ter vindo aqui de propósito dizer-me isso. – Olhos verdes faiscando contra olhos verdes numa intensidade de igual para igual.

- Estava a passar por aqui perto e lembrei-me. Com licença... – Recuou calmamente e voltou a sair. Encostou-se à porta desiludida com o comportamento ofensivo dele e com a sua própria atitude. Deveria pedir mais? Agora poderia continuar a amar Lee como sempre fizera durante três anos.

- É o cansaço. Sim, deve ser isso. Isto passa-me. – Falou de um modo praticamente inaudível aos que passavam no corredor daquele departamento. Deixou-se ficar mais uns momentos de ombro sobre a porta, alividando-se do peso do seu corpo que, naquele momento, era incapaz de suportar. Os olhos fecharam-se e projectou a sua mente para outro lugar, para longe, algures para um ponto pacífico de Konoha. Sorriu, imaginando a prazerosa sensação do sol a bater-lhe no rosto à medida que corria por entre a erva que a cobria até à barriga. O vento a afagar-lhe os cabelos compridos...

- Aiii! – Abriu os olhos assustada enquanto sentia a porta a recuar impiedosamente e ela própria a cair para o chão. Era o chão? Não podia ser. Era demasiado, hum... confortável, quente? – Procurou perceber o que estava debaixo de si quando viu aqueles olhos que a encaravam como dardos. Chegava até a doer vê-lo assim... – Oh, bem, eu... – Começou a articular algo que fizesse o mínimo de sentido, mas era praticamente impossível naquela situação. Entregou-se ao silêncio e mirou-o directa e atentamente. As suas mãos sobre o seu peito, movendo-se automaticamente e sem permissão. As respirações ruidosas o suficiente para serem ouvidas por ambos. Gaara observava-a imóvel. O ar morno dela roçando injustamente na sua face, convidando-o. Os cabelos caindo sobre os dois como cortinas fechadas para um dia de nevoeiro, mantendo-os cativos daquele desejo obscuro. O cheiro a flores... Aquele cheiro que se prendia a ele absurdamente. O corpo esguio sobre o seu, pedindo para ser amado. E ele poderia dizer-lhe não? Seria suficientemente forte para tal? Muda, Sakura gritava para si, para se levantar. Mas aquele torpor vinha de novo e deixava-a a zonza. Confundia-lhe os pensamentos, atraiçoava-a. A proximidade dele era tão boa...

- Gaara? Sakura? – A voz de Temari soou como um alarme neles, que se haviam esquecido de onde estavam e _como_ estavam.

* * *

É cruel para numa parte assim, eu sei... Mas eu sou má!! Assim ficam ansiosos quanto ao próximo capítulo e eu actualizo mais depressa para vos fazer a vontade! Uhahuha.

Aguentem-se, aguentem-se! :D


	10. Jardim

Buenas!!

Aqui está ele acabadinho de escrever! :D

Sinceramente não sei o que dizer sobre este capítulo... Tem um pouco de tudo! Espero que corresponda às vossas expectativas!

Agradeço novamente pelas reviews deixadas!! Ah, e se estiverem registados no fanfiction deixem o vosso comentário com nome de registo para que eu vos possa responder (isto se quiserem, é claro!). Se não estiverem registados, podem sempre registar-se também! Isso pode ser sempre o primeiro passo para criarem as vossas próprias fics! ;)

**NOTA - **Tendo em conta alguma confusão por parte de alguns leitores aqui fica a explicação: o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior entre a Sakura e o Gaara (no momento em que a Temari entrou e os viu) foi simplesmente o facto de estarem derrubados no chão, um por cima do outro. Nada de coisas perversas, meus lindos. Não para já! Ehuhuhe.

Beijo e **DIVIRTAM-SE**!!

* * *

**Capítulo X – Jardim**

- Gaara? Sakura? – A voz de Temari soou como um alarme neles, que se haviam esquecido de onde estavam e _como _estavam. Sakura levantou-se prontamente e estendeu formalmente uma mão ao Kazekage, ajudando-o a fazer o mesmo. A irmã olhou-os com uma expressão indefinida. Nem ela sabia o que dizer ou pensar.

- Ahum, isto tem uma explicação racional... – Começou Sakura com o seu discurso argumentativo. – Eu encostei-me à porta, Gaara-sama abriu-a nesse instante e tivemos este infeliz incidente. – Gesticulou com naturalidade e num tom coloquial que, verdade seja dita, a ela mais lhe parecia uma tentativa desesperada de credibilidade. Gaara sentou-se atrás da secretária sem dizer nada. Estava presente apenas fisicamente. Temari pensou durante alguns segundos e sorriu divertida.

- Claro, claro. Essas coisas acontecem, não é? – Fingiu acreditar nas palavras que ouvira. Questioná-los ali e na presença um do outro era inútil se quisesse esclarecer aquele assunto.

- De todo! – Concordou a amiga com uma prontidão e ansiedade indiscretas na sua resposta. – Bom, se me derem licença vou retirar-me. Até logo! – Apressou-se a adiantar. Temari acenou e esperou que Sakura se afastasse o suficiente para atacar a _vítima_.

- O que é que me está a escapar, irmãozinho? – Andou para a secretária, apoiando-se sobre a mesa com as duas mãos. O homem de cabelos vermelhos estremeceu ligeiramente, voltando a si.

- Hum? – Perguntou um tanto alheado. A outra riu-se mais ainda com o ar aparvalhado do mais novo.

- Tu não estavas mesmo aqui, pois não? Aliás, nenhum dos dois estava... – Brincou com a ampulheta decorativa que ela própria lhe havia oferecido quando se tornara Kazekage.

- Estás a falar de quê? – Colocou os óculos e começou a folhear os papéis, na sua típica postura desinteressada e pouco amistosa. Temari estudou-o deliciada por tê-lo encurralado. Hoje não podia escapar ao que ela tinha para lhe dizer.

- Do vosso "clima" antes de eu chegar. – Respondeu, fazendo o gesto das aspas com as mãos. Ele passou os dedos agressivamente pelos cabelos, claramente enervado com o ar interessado da irmã.

- Deixa-te de fantasias, Temari. O que aconteceu foi o que certamente acabaste de ouvir.

- Hum, hum. Só há uma coisa que não percebi muito bem... Porque é que vocês não se levantaram logo? – Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio. Ele desviou o olhar das folhas e pousou-o nos (igualmente verdes) olhos da irmã.

- Estás a ser ridícula...!

- Talvez esteja... Mas isto é tão estranho como aquela história da febre, das tuas roupas na sala e sei lá mais o quê! – Disse-lhe já alterada com a renitência dele. Calou-se por instantes para respirar fundo e retomar um tom mais baixo na sua voz. – Gaara, se gostas dela podes confiar em mim para mo dizer. Eu sei que a Sakura tem namorado e que, por coincidência, está hospedado na nossa casa. Só que...

- Chega, Temari! Chega de me veres como um pobre coitado que precisa de uma mulher para ser feliz! Chega! De uma vez por todas! – Gritou-lhe fora de si. Sempre que os dois discutiam isso ficava a dever-se a questões semelhantes àquela: Gaara e a sua vida solitária. Ela era excessivamente protectora, ele excessivamente desinteressado. Temari encolheu-se ligeiramente com a postura agressiva dele. Já não o via assim há algum tempo. Aquilo realmente era um "sim". Gaara voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, de cabeça entre as mãos, pedindo-lhe subtilmente que fosse embora e o deixasse. O silêncio impôs-se entre os dois, enquanto que nos ceus cérebros milhares de pensamentos nasciam e morriam ali, para nunca serem ditos.

- Tudo bem, não te vou forçar mais. No entanto, tenho a certeza de que um dia me vais dar a razão. – Disse-lhe revoltada com a reacção do irmão. Ele nada disse. – Só mais uma coisa. Para a semana é o meu aniversário e eu quero fazer uma festa. Até foi justamente por esse motivo que vim falar contigo antes de... desta interrupção. – Gaara voltou a observá-la.

- Acho que uma festa numa altura destas não é muito sensato e tu sabes bem porquê...

- O Shikamaru disse-me o mesmo e eu discordo. Se tomarmos as devidas precauções não vai acontecer nada. Somos todos ninjas de elite e temos essa responsabilidade sobre os nossos ombros. Vamos estar alerta durante todo o dia! – Odiava a casmurrice dele. E o namorado ainda lhe dizia que ela era a "problemática". Isso era porque ele não lidava tanto quanto isso com Gaara...

- Eu não te vou proibir de nada, simplesmente essa festa não tem o meu aval. – Devolveu-lhe seco.

- Promete-me apenas que vais e eu não te volto a chatear com o assunto de há pouco. – Cruzou os braços, numa tentativa de negociação com ele.

- Se tiver tempo... – Encolheu os ombros. Ela conteve-se para não dar um pulo de alegria. Quando ele não dava uma resposta concreta acabava sempre por ceder aos pedidos dela.

- Obrigada. Muah! – Respondeu e, aproximando-se dele, deu-lhe um beijo fraterno na bochecha.

- Eu disse "se tiver tempo"... – Tentou defender-se dos excessivos carinhos da irmã.

- Eu ouvi! – Mas ela já não se importava com o que ele dissesse. Conhecia-o bem demais. Lançou-lhe um adeus com as mãos e partiu à procura de Sakura.

- Temari...

- Huh? Ah, olá Kankurou! Para a semana vai haver uma festa. Leva a Rey! – Disse-lhe enquanto cantarolava pelo corredor.

- Uma festa? Está tudo bem...? – O mestre das marionetas deu consigo a falar sozinho. Entrou no gabinete de Gaara confuso.

- O que se passa com ela?

- Teve uma epifania... – Ironizou o mais novo.

***

- Merda, merda, merda, merda!! És mesmo idiota, és burra, és... Argh! Odeio-te Haruno Sakura! – Sakura caminhava em direcção a casa depois de mais um dia passado no hospital e de mais uma situação embaraçosa com o Kazekage.

- Nossa, não sabia que tinhas tanta consideração por ti própria...

- Kakashi?? – A rosada tinha estado tão entretida a insultar-se em voz alta que nem notara a aproximação do antigo professor. – Hum, o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou, ignorando o seu comentário.

- Estava a dar uma volta pela vila no pouco tempo que tenho disponível. E, já agora, porque é que te odeias? – O olho a descoberto, mirando-a com particular interesse.

- Foi um desabafo... Fiz uma pequena asneira no hospital. Nada de grave. – Sorriu. O homem de cabelos prateados não pareceu muito convencido.

- Queres vir beber qualquer coisa? – Propôs. Sakura achou simpático da sua parte mas não pode deixar de associar o convite ao facto de ele querer falar com ela por algum motivo, o que a deixou desconfiada. Teria ele percebido algo? A última coisa que desejava era que mais pessoas, além da Temari, desconfiassem ou viessem a saber do caos em que se encontrava a sua vida sentimental. Se alguma daquelas verdades chegasse ao Lee... Confiava neles, era certo. Contudo, não podia descorar a hipótese de alguém se descair, ser ouvido sem querer ou tantas outras situações...

- Er, eu estou um bocado...

- Sakura! Finalmente te encontrei! Olá Kakashi-san! – Temari andava em direcção aos dois com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior instintivamente. Nada muito positivo poderia advir dali. – Desculpa-me Kakashi-san, não sei se vocês tinham planos para o resto da tarde. É que eu preciso de resolver uns assuntos com a Sakura. – Disse agarrando o braço da amiga. Kakashi colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não, de modo nenhum. Estejam à vontade.

- Perfeito! É que para a semana eu estou a pensar dar uma festa no meu aniversário e sabes como é... Uma mãozinha feminina é sempre bem-vinda. – Olhou para a médica, sorrindo.

- Fazes anos? Nesse caso acho que uma festa será uma boa forma de nos divertirmos.

- É Kakashi. Vê se levas par e deixas de ser um solteirão. – Brincou Sakura mais calma. Talvez a Sabaku só lhe quisesse falar disso... Ele riu-se abobalhadamente, imaginando o cénario.

- Olha que aqui em Suna há algumas bem jeitosas. – Completou a loira, fazendo o Jounnin, pelo que Sakura pôde perceber, corar. Com tantos anos de convivência aprendera a ler-lhe as emoções no rosto mesmo ele estando coberto por aquela máscara. Ele era bastante transparente a respeito de assuntos de "saias". – Nós temos de ir, não é Rosada? – A jovem acenou afirmativamente, sentindo-se, no fundo, cativa de Temari que ainda estava agarrada a si.

- Até logo. – Respondeu Kakashi, que continuava a coçar a nuca, nervoso.

- Até logo. – Disseram as duas.

***

Caminharam pelas ruas da vila, observando montras, entrando nas lojas, experimentando o que lhes agradava à vista (e, por vezes, nem sempre à carteira). A moça dos totós falava entusiasmada, enquanto que Sakura lançava uma sugestão esporadicamente. Tinha de admitir que, apesar de cansativo, estava a gostar de conhecer melhor aquele lugar e, além do mais, tudo era preferível a um interrogatório sobre o Gaara.

- Ufa! Hoje está especialmente quente! – Desabafou, sentando-se num banco de jardim. A outra olhou em volta, estupefacta.

- Que sítio é este?

- É um dos parques da vila. Pensaste que era só areia e deserto?

- Sim...

- Felizmente temos alguns espaços verdes, embora não se compare a Konoha.

- É bastante bonito. – Pousou os embrulhos que trazia consigo e observou mais detalhadamente aquele "oásis". Árvores altas e verdes, caminhos de pedra, relva, crianças a brincarem ao longe. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na paisagem. Era reconfortante; parecia que estava em casa. O rosto de Tsunade surgiu-lhe na mente, depois o de Ino, Sai, Hinata... O estômago contraiu-se, o coração batendo agitado. As saudades eram como estar apaixonada. Corríam-na por dentro, provocavam ansiedade, inquietavam-lhe o espírito e o pior de todas as coisas: faziam de si uma escrava daquela vontade incansável que não se contenta com nenhuma outra coisa excepto aquilo que mais deseja.

- Sakura...

- Hum? – Continuava de olhos fechados, deixando-se acariciar pela brisa quente.

- O que eu queria falar contigo era algo mais sério do que a festa... – Começou, estudando cada entoação, cada palavra empregue.

- Alguma coisa sobre o hospital? – Perguntou inocente, perdida na sua viagem por Konoha. Temari certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto e baixou o tom de voz.

- É sobre o Gaara. – Confessou. Sakura abriu os olhos, encarando-a.

- Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Se é sobre as vitaminas que ele está a tomar...

- Não é sobre vitaminas nenhumas. É sobre tu e ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? Por favor, diz-me a verdade... – Levantou-se e pegou na mão dela, preocupada. Sakura baixou a cabeça, o cabelo cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Duas lágrimas caíram por cada lado da face. – Sakura, estás bem? Diz alguma coisa, peço-te! – Temari começava a desesperar. Seria a situação tão grave? – A Haruno sentou-se no banco, limpando os olhos aos braços.

- Nós beijámo-nos. – Respondeu num timbre melancólico. Não aguentava mais guardar para si o que a todo o custo queria sair. Era justo? Era justo desejar amar quem já não conseguia? Que laços eram esses que tanto estavam presentes como se desfaziam, se transformavam noutros? Ela queria o melhor para ele, mas que justiça era a sua quando o seu melhor era o seu pior? Olhou para o horizonte, longe do olhar dela, do olhar de qualquer um. A Natureza era uma boa companheira nessas horas, já que nunca obtia dela qualquer _feedback_, não existiam julgamentos. Apenas cores, cheiros, sons... Tudo isso era tão sedutor e inocente. Não doía, não podia ser abraçado, não se lhe podia bater, sentia por si só aquela presença, consolando-a com coisa nenhuma. Temari colocou-lhe a palma sobre o seu ombro, apoiando-a em silêncio. Aquela não era uma boa posição para se estar... Sakura agarrou-lhe a mão e voltou-se para ela. – Temari... o que é que eu faço?

***

O tempo passou velozmente e, a cada dia, Sakura estava visivelmente melhor. Ter a Temari como aliada deixava-a muito satisfeita. A cumplicidade de ambas aumentara, tornando-as muito chegadas. A loira tempestuosa encobria-a sempre que era necessário, prestando-lhe um invisível auxílio aos olhos dos outros. Haviam alturas em que se juntavam no quarto de Kurenai e tinham aquelas longas conversas de mulheres, expondo as suas teorias sobre o sexo oposto, divertindo-se com a simplicidade dos seus serões. Durante esse período, Sakura evitava discretamente Gaara ou Lee, escondendo-se por detrás de uma desculpa que, no fundo, ninguém podia censurar: as longas horas de treino, o atendimento no hospital, o estudo do _Bingo Book_... Precisava de estar sozinha, pois só desse modo poderia pensar racionalmente acerca do que lhe estava a acontecer e fazer as suas escolhas. Lee andava igualmente mais ocupado para que, segundo o mesmo, não sentisse tão acentuadamente "a ausência de Sakura". Até mesmo o Gaara havia perguntado – "apenas por perguntar" – pela médica, assegurou Temari.

Entretanto, num dos campos de treino da vila...

- Não é suficiente! Os teus movimentos estão demasiado lentos! – Ela gritava de punho cerrado em direcção à mais nova. Rey realizou vários selos com as mãos, absorvendo todas as dicas que lhe eram gritadas.

- Doton: Doro Gaeshi!! – Afastou-se para trás, dando espaço à barreira de pedras e rochas que se erguia à sua frente na esperança de neutralizar o ataque de Sakura.

- Ahrr! – Gritou, partindo a parede recém-criada. A jovem de Suna recuou mais ainda, assustada com a força sobrenatural daquela mulher. – Foi bem pensado esse jutsu, mas a sua execução foi débil! Concentra-te! Trabalhar a natureza do chakra não é fácil! – A sua mão de encontro a uma réplica de lama. – Um clone? – Sorriu. Concentrou novamente o chakra na mão e levou-a ao solo, relevando o esconderijo da outra. Não esperou que ela reagisse e passou novamente ao ataque. – Suiton: Teppoudama! – Sakura inspirou longamente e cuspiu uma espécie de esfera de água a uma velocidade considerável.

- Arf!! – Rey colocou as mãos à frente do rosto, na vã tentativa de se proteger do ataque. A Haruno aproximou-se dela e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ambas estavam exaustas, embora Rey tivesse ferimentos ligeiros e Sakura não.

- Este foi um ataque médio-baixo. Quando o inimigo atacar não vai utilizar técnicas tão elementares, Rey. Além disso, num combate com alguém do tipo água o _doton_ leva a vantagem... – Falou. A outra deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei... Eu queria ter tanto ser Jounnin como vocês... – Sakura sorriu amavelmente.

- E serás. Notei muitos progressos desde o último treino. Aquele bunshin de lama foi muito bem aplicado! – Lembrou com orgulho na sua mais recente discípula. Kankurou fora o próprio a pedir-lhe para treiná-la graças à situação de perigo em que se encontra o país. – Vamos experimentar alguns genjutsus agora...

- Ok! – Respondeu com um olhar mais confiante.

- Ataca-me. – A voz dela ecoando na sua mente. Olhou para vários lados mas tudo o que viu foram pétalas de flor de cerejeira a esvoaçar. Continuou a rodar sobre si própria à procura de uma pista que a pudesse conduzir ao encontro da sua oponente.

- Então preferiste esconder-te... Kai! – Uma silhueta deixou-se mostrar. Ela estava ali, como sempre estivera, não fosse a ilusão de ter desaparecido.

- Muito bem! O Kai é muito útil nestas situações. No entanto, ele não anula todos os genjutsus, sendo que quanto mais alto for o nível do genjutsu do adversário, mais eficaz terá de ser a utilização deste. – Vamos ao próximo.

- Se não se importariam o treino ficava por aqui hoje. – Alguém disse.

- Olá Gaara-sama! – Rey acenou. A outra nada disse e ele apenas olhou para ambas, fixando a de vermelho.

- Estava aí há muito tempo? – Quis saber Sakura, limpando o rosto a uma toalha que trazia na mochila.

- Há algum. Não queria interromper. – Cruzou os braços.

- Já o fez... – Lembrou-lhe Sakura com aspereza. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – ... Mas também já estávamos a acabar. – Completou. Rey arrumou as suas coisas e colocou-as às costas.

- Sakura-san, já que terminámos eu vou aproveitar para ir mais cedo. Tudo bem? – Questionou-a, passando pelos dois.

- Está bom. Amanhã falamos. E o Gaara-sama, o que deseja? – As esmeraldas perfurando-lhe os sentidos. Ele observou o céu e, depois de uma pausa, falou.

- De uma pequena ajuda...

* * *

Não, não sejam maliciosos! Não é ESSA ajuda!!

Depois vêem... :xxxxx

;)*

* * *


	11. A Tua Proximidade

Yellow!

Pois é meninos! Depois de triliões de anos sem actualizar, eu voltei! Eu tenho recebido reviews vossas a perguntar-me sobre a continuação e tenho estado aflita para escrever. Não quero mesmo que desistam da história! Estou a chegar a um ponto nela em que tenho de ponderar muito bem o que escrevo e daí a enorme demora. A faculdade também não ajudou, mas agora estou livre. Desculpem, a sério (e desculpem se me estiver a repetir... -.-')!

Não sei como ficou o capítulo... Por favor, algum comentário: **review it!! **

Boa leitura e, se for possível, oiçam a música abaixo indicada, durante a leitura. O capítulo foi pensado nela. Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo XI – A Tua Proximidade**

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me  
Oh no, it's just the nearness of you

It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no, it's just the nearness of you

When you're in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you will only grant me  
The right to hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
The nearness of you

**Norah Jones** - The Nearness Of You

- Sakura-san, já que terminámos eu vou aproveitar para ir mais cedo. Tudo bem? – Questionou-a, passando pelos dois.

- Está bom. Amanhã falamos. E o Gaara-sama, o que deseja? – As esmeraldas perfurando-lhe os sentidos. Ele observou o céu e, depois de uma pausa, falou.

- De uma pequena ajuda...

- E em que é que poderia ajudá-lo? – A ninja não escondeu o espanto. Gaara suspirou.

- É sobre o aniversário da Temari... Parece ridículo, mas eu não sei o que lhe deva oferecer. Como as duas são amigas eu pensei que... – Confessou com desconforto. Sakura soltou um risinho glorioso. Era quase inconcebível a ideia de que, algum dia, Sabaku no Gaara lhe viesse pedir ajuda para o um assunto tão íntimo.

- É verdade que a perspectiva de uma mulher é sempre diferente. – Pousou o indicador sobre os lábios numa pose de entendida. A confiança dela perturbou-o. Em que estaria a pensar a sua cabeça cor-de-rosa? – E quando está disponível para ir tratar disso?

- Agora mesmo, se puder. – Respondeu com um, quase imperceptível, frio na barriga. Ela colocou a mochila às costas.

- Hum... Apesar de estar _ligeiramente_ suada e empoeirada, eu vou. A Temari merece uma excepção.

- Óptimo.

***

- Kazekage-Sama, se é para a sua digníssima irmã aconselho-lhe vivamente este. – A vendedora abriu uma pequena caixa de cor creme ornamentada com uma linha dourada e vermelha nos rebordos. – Repare que não é uma simples água de colónia, não é uma simples fragrância. – Ela falou inspirando o cheiro do líquido reluzente e deixando-se seduzir por ele. Sakura olhou maravilhada perante o deleite da senhora. Gaara, por seu turno, queria apenas comprar alguma coisa suficientemente significativa para Temari. – Amoras silvestres e... – Levantou a mão fazendo um sinal para os dois aguardarem uns segundos. Os olhos estavam ainda cerrados e o nariz fino próximo do frasco afunilado.

- ... alfazema. – Falou Sakura com agrado. A outra abriu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso surpreso.

- A menina é determinada mas não esconde a sua sensibilidade. Vive apaixonada. – Rematou, aproximando-se mais da médica. Sakura não evitou o embaraço provocado pela afirmação inusitada. Gaara rodou o olhar e avaliou-a.

- Er, obrigada. – As mãos entrelaçaram-se atrás das costas. – Gaara-Sama, experimente. Apesar do cheiro silvestre ser forte, a alfazema contrasta e torna-o brando. Na minha opinião é perfeito para a Temari-san. Ela é uma mulher forte e incrivelmente feminina... Vai assentar-lhe muito bem. – Encorajou-o. A dona da perfumaria estudou a jovem, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Vejo que percebe bem de plantas e que observa com atenção as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Não tanto quanto gostaria. – O embaraço novamente. O homem experimentou o líquido movido pela curiosidade das duas. Seria tão forte assim o poder de um mero aroma?

- Eu levo este. – Ele pareceu confuso com a sua instantânea reacção. O perfume era delicioso demais para ficar ali exposto, sem ninguém que o pudesse libertar. O divertimento das duas mediante o comportamento de Gaara era impagável. A cumplicidade delas a respeito daquelas áreas de puro entendimento feminino (e das quais Gaara apenas queria manter distância) começava, por sua vez, a importuná-lo. Sakura cruzou os braços exprimindo satisfação e acompanhou o ruivo para fora do estabelecimento.

- Suponho que possa ir. Afinal, já resolveu o seu problema. – Ajeitou, atrás da orelha, os fios de cabelo que se inquietavam com a brisa que começava a levantar-se naquele fim de tarde. O Sabaku olhava o horizonte e o astro dourado que melancolicamente lhe dizia adeus. Se não estivesse acompanhado, a imagem mostrar-se-ia bela, bastante inspiradora até, para ele que a apreciava só e em paz. Com ela ali, o pôr-do-sol irritava-o naquela beleza natural e provocatória. Detestava coisas perfeitas e, sobretudo, detestava quando a perfeição o conquistava e lhe roubava, egoísta, toda a sua atenção. As cores do céu começavam a agoniar-lhe o espírito. O peito ardia, ardia expectante e clamava por algo que o homem não compreendia. Uma necessidade talvez nova, uma necessidade talvez antiga e só agora desacordada. Mirou-a frontalmente, sendo o seu gesto imitado já que a mulher ainda aguardava uma resposta. O sorriso, a prontidão, a exuberância… Aquilo deixava-o o fulo. Aquela pessoa não tinha o direito de o desestabilizar, de torná-lo frágil, enfim, um imbecil. Que fascínio insano o que sentia! – Está tudo bem Gaara-Sama? – A rosada aproximou-se serena, ainda que atenta ao comportamento alheio dele. O outro olhou-a longamente de novo e respondeu com brusquidão, impedindo a aproximação inocente da Haruno.

- Está. Vamos para casa. – Estendeu-lhe o braço para que os dois fossem transportados pelo seu _jutsu. _Sakura deu conta de alguma ansiedade apossar-se de si estupidamente. Desde a visita dos irmãos da areia a Konoha a sua vida começara a mudar e Lee estava cada vez mais esbatido nela. Coragem? Coragem era o que lhe escapava quando o encarava e ele lhe dirigia doces palavras. Ela não o merecia e, apesar de o saber, não era capaz de fingir o desejo apertado de estar com outro. "Até quando?" perguntavam-lhe os fantasmas nas horas de solidão e ela encolhia-se infantil, com pena de si própria. Realmente, desiludira-se muito com o seu fraco ser. Transformara-se numa débil e degradada projecção de mulher. Tocou no braço dele. _Tocou-lhe_ de novo depois de ter jurado que nunca mais o faria. Cerrou os dentes revoltada com o seu corpo e com aquelas sensações embriagantes. Gaara concentrou-se no local para onde deveriam ir e os dois desapareceram. O vulto de areia rodando em espiral surgiu dentro da casa do Kazekage. Sakura suspirou de alívio pela curta viagem e pela proximidade somente instantânea dos dois. Ele ajeitou-se nas próprias roupas e avaliou o ambiente.

- Gaara-Sama, este não é o seu quarto? – Apontou para o que via à sua volta com estranheza. Gaara sabia que sim, que era naquele local que pensava e dentro do qual desejava estar. Era vergonhoso enganá-la daquele modo, enganar-se a si próprio... Mas da batalha razão _versus _coração só um tinha saído vencedor.

- Desculpe-me. – Segredou focado unicamente nela. A voz soara baixa e alterada por um sentimento diferente e que não podia ser adiado. Não era mais um menino desinteressado, sem expectativas ou experiência. Sabia-o agora e para sempre que a vida tinha muito para lhe mostrar e ele tinha todos esses dias para experimentá-la. Agarrou o corpo dela pela cintura e repetiu perto dos ouvidos dela. – Desculpe-me. – Estava consumido pela vontade de a ter junto a si. Nada o podia impedir, ninguém lhe poderia dizer o contrário. Queria-a. Sakura não reagiu. A face escaldava e os toques dele era o que mais desejava no mundo. Não resistia, nem tão pouco queria. Apaixonar-se por ele isso sim: a todas as horas, todos os dias, todos os anos. A mão dele subiu, leve, para o rosto dela, acariciando-o sem pressas. Segurou-lhe o queixo e concentrou-se nos seus olhos que pediam por ele em silêncio. Sentiu-se a sorrir por dentro, o rosto expressava o fascínio que nutria pela médica, correspondendo aos seus sentimentos. Sakura fechou os olhos, imaginando-se num sonho livre de censuras. Lutava para desacelerar a respiração perante isso. O dono do deserto não se demorou e logo colou os lábios aos da mulher, desfrutando devagar. Eles sempre lhe sabiam a algo doce, embora não conseguisse precisar o quê. As mãos femininas dela percorreram-lhe o pescoço e os cabelos, deixando-os mais revoltos, tornando-os numa metáfora do que acontecia no interior dos seus corpos. O beijo aprofundava-se e era agora mais adulto, mais real, mais desejado. Gaara brincava com as próprias mãos, concedendo-lhes a liberdade de explorarem o corpo delgado dela. Sakura respirava ruidosamente, quase soltando breves e pequenos suspiros, o que estimulava a acção do ruivo. A pouco e pouco, parou de a beijar e encarou a mulher que mudara tudo. Ela sorriu timidamente e ele colocou-lhe as duas mãos no rosto, beijando-a rápido. Sakura ficou sem perceber e imediatamente sentiu ele agarrar-lhe as pernas. Entrelaçou-as nas costas, enquanto era depositada na cama. Podia até ser errado, mas era a verdade. Ele estava sobre si, prendendo-a sem que alguma vez ela quisesse fugir. Os braços dele sustendo o seu corpo masculino e pesado, um em cada lado dela. O verde opaco das esferas bizarras do Kazekage percorrendo-a, como sempre faziam. Aproximou-se de Sakura e colheu mais um beijo, mais um fruto da bela árvore.

- Gaara, eu... nós... o Lee... – Ela dizia desesperada por entre as carícias dele. Gaara silenciou-a com um dedo sobre os lábios. Não podia falar sobre isso, não naquele momento. Sakura não contrapôs, sentindo-se dominada por aquela proximidade, envolvendo-se nela.

***

- Sakura, acorda... – Temari tocava-lhe ternamente no braço. A outra subiu as pálpebras estremunhada e levantou-se, dando um salto.

- Hum? Como? Onde estou? – Olhou para os lados numa expressão aparvalhada. Temari riu-se sem entender a amiga.

- Estás na sala, oras... Depois do treino com a Rey deves ter vindo para aqui e adormecido. – Situou-a. – Estavas a ter algum pesadelo? – A Haruno sentou-se mais confortável e levou uma mão ao peito, confusa.

- Estava a ter um sonho... bastante realista... – Temari colocou-se ao lado dela, ansiosa por escutar o que já previa.

- Com o Gaara?

- Sim, com o Gaara. – Sakura bufou de impaciência. _Sempre _o Gaara. Aquele nome começava a deixá-la louca. – Eu tenho de ir, preciso de pensar no que fazer. Tenho de contar ao Lee... – Lançou um sorriso triste para a loira que acenou compreensiva.

***

- Amanhã é o aniversário da Temari e, portanto, todos devem estar preparados. Não se esqueçam das armas ninja em casa de maneira alguma. Escondam-nas nas bolsas, junto ao vestuário, qualquer coisa. Apenas levem-nas. Havendo algum movimento estranho contactem um de nós. – Kankurou falava calmamente numa sala que reunía quase todos os convidados da irmã. Shikamaru acenava e respondia a questões levantadas por alguns deles. Dos shinobis de Konoha somente Jiraya se encontrava presente. Os restantes conheciam bem a situação e os procedimentos a tomar. A sua presença era desnecessária. – Acho que já foi tudo dito, não, Gaara? – O Sabaku das marionetas inclinou-se sobre o Kazekage que fitava a janela desligado do ambiente à sua volta. – Gaara?

- Hum... sim? – Respondeu sem desviar o rosto do vidro.

- Os procedimentos... É preciso acrescentar mais alguma coisa? – Repetiu-se Kankurou, meio frustrado perante a desatenção do irmão.

- Está bom, está bom. Fizeste um excelente trabalho. – Colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro e deixou-o na sala, à mercê da sua intriga.

***

- Naruto-kun... Eu sei que tu és um grande amigo da Sakura-chan e, por isso, eu vim falar contigo a respeito dela... – Rock Lee brincava com uma_ kunai _na mão, lutando por se manter descomprimido. Naruto olhava o "sobrancelhudo" com atenção. A expressão dele mostrava-se abatida, por oposição ao que sempre era habitual.

- Vocês estão com problemas? – Adiantou-se, evitando que o amigo tivesse de proferir aquelas palavras difíceis, caso fosse verdade. Em Suna era totalmente noite e os dois homens permaneciam quietos num parque da vila.

- Sim... Ela está cada vez mais distante, evita-me, o brilho do olhar dela já não é o mesmo. Parece que... – Interrompeu-se para limpar uma lágrima que começava a formar-se teimosamente. O Uzumaki fingiu não reparar para não piorar o seu estado, para poupar o amigo de um maior sentimento de fragilidade. Sabia que o outro era orgulhoso e não desejava feri-lo mais. – ... parece que o brilho mudou... que pertence a outra pessoa... – Confessou, por fim, angustiado.

- Então pá? Não podes pensar assim... Eu conheço a Sakura-chan. Com certeza é só _stress_ destes últimos tempos. – Confortou-o sem realmente saber o que dizer ou fazer para amenizar a tristeza de Lee. – Porque não aproveitas a oportunidade de amanhã e lhe fazes o pedido que querias fazer há tanto tempo? – O moreno levantou a cabeça e sorriu, como uma criança, para o amigo. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez fosse tudo imaginação sua, talvez tudo voltasse ao que era...

- Tens razão. Eu vou fazê-lo. Amanhã pedirei Haruno Sakura em casamento. – Apertou o punho e apontou o polegar para o ar na típica pose_ nice guy_. – _Sank you_, Naruto-kun. És muito bom conselheiro. Devo-te muito.

- Que é isso? – Coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Temos de ser uns para os outros. Ehehe. – Riu-se, satisfeito pelo regresso do "velho" Rock Lee. – Não imagino companhia melhor para a nossa querida Sakura-chan. Vais ver que ela vai adorar!

* * *

Eu sinto muito por estar a tornar a Sakura numa pessoa infiel... :x A intenção não é descrevê-la como perfeita e sim como humana que erra e que fere os outros, mesmo quando luta para o contrário. Por muito que gostem do Lee (eu gosto!) tentem compreendê-la!


	12. Feliz Aniversário

Visto que nesta semana não vou estar mais por cá, hoje adiantei-me e aqui está um outro capítulo para vocês! ;)

Entretanto, quero chamar a atenção e deixar um especial agradecimento à **kahhhty-chan **que tem enviado vários comentários desde o início e que, com isso, me tem incentivado imenso na continuação de "Love Me Tender"! Obrigada!! Aos restantes, um grande obrigada também! :')

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Feliz Aniversário**

- Hoje, hoje, hoje. Tem de ser hoje! – Sakura andava em círculos no seu quarto, procurando desesperadamente por uma solução. A situação era insustentável. Enganar Lee até àquele ponto era imperdoável, digno de alguém sem escrúpulos. Ela não era essa pessoa, não podia ter mudado tanto... Fora ela que desde o exame _Chunnin_ desejara ardentemente pela felicidade dele! E a dela? Manter um namoro suportado unicamente no sentimendo de pena ou culpa não era saudável para nenhum. A sinceridade sim... Ele devia saber e depressa, pela boca dela e não pela de algum mexeriqueiro. Mirou-se no espelho e odiou o rosto alvo e meloso do seu reflexo. O rostinho de anjo que nesse dia daria o último golpe, a última facada no coração de um humano que tanto a amava. O vestido escuro escorregava-lhe pelas formas, adornando-as com simetria e evidência. As alças finas seguravam-no e deixavam a descoberto o belo busto claro. A fita vermelha na cintura, compondo aquele _buquet_. Colocou outra igual nos cabelos e amaldiçoou-a por fazer tanto sentido, ser tão traiçoeira e sedosa. Tudo seria mais fácil se Sakura se sentisse feia na casca que via e produzia como se sentia por dentro. Temari comprara-lhe o vestido, porém, e seria ofensivo não usá-lo. Chegava de vítimas. Não naquele dia, não no seu aniversário.

- Pronta, Sakura? – Kurenai apareceu à entrada do quarto, também ela muito bem preparada. – Estão todos à espera no restaurante. – A médica respondeu um "sim" desajeitado enquanto colocava os brincos que iriam assistir à cena dramática, que seriam para sempre testemunhas daqueles tempos conturbados. O melhor seria deitá-los fora no final. Estava farta de velhas lembranças falsamente inócuas. Correu para o andar de baixo onde se encontrou com as mulheres da casa e com Asuma.

- Muitos parabéns, Temari! – Sakura rasgou um sorriso e abraçou a amiga que não continha a felicidade, dado o momento. – Estás tão bonita. Olha só! Estou a sentir-me um farrapo à tua beira! – Brincou. A Sabaku riu-se.

- Não digas asneiras! – Agarrou-lhe as mãos e segredou perto dela. – Tu sempre foste linda, Sakura. Coragem para o dia de hoje! – Os lábios torceram-se num franco meio sorriso. A de Konoha fez uma reverência subtil com a cabeça, agradecendo.

- Vamos, senhores? – Shikamaru apareceu na porta, vestindo um elegante fato preto. Temari corou levemente ao vê-lo e ele fez o mesmo ao passar o olhar pelo corpo dela. O casal Sarutobi gargalhou. Sakura sorriu cúmplice e adiantou-se.

- Sim, já está na hora...

***

- Que demora...! – Rock Lee batia com os dedos na mesa, nervoso.

- Relaxa! As mulheres atrasam-se sempre para ocasiões do género... – Naruto distraía-se com as músicas clássicas que enchiam o salão e que conduziam os que dançavam no centro. Jiraya apreciava as taças de champanhe que os empregados serviam cordialmente, sendo acompanhado vez ou outra por Kakashi que parecia particularmente satisfeito. Kankurou falava com Rey a um canto, trocando olhares mais ousados e insinuantes. Gaara simplesmente focava, encostado à parde, um ponto ao acaso sem demasiada atenção ou com excessivo alheamento. Estava e não estava ali. Vivia coisas que só ele sabia, que só ele podia partilhar consigo e que jamais conseguiria revelar.

- Até que enfim, chegaram! – Naruto levantou-se feliz ao vê-los todos ali reunidos. – É uma pena não estar cá a Hinata... – Lembrou, nostálgico. Os restantes concordaram.

- Sigamos para o jantar. Hoje temos um aniversário para comemorar! – Jiraya levantou o copo e bebeu, brindando a eles. Sakura deixou-se ficar para trás, lutando por um lugar discreto na mesa. Esconder-se já era seu costume, afinal. Os que estavam de pé afastaram-se e ela pôde sentir-se olhada. Ele estava lá, no fundo, na sombra. E aqueles olhos claros brilhavam sem igual, como nunca. A imagem do que deseja em silêncio pelo impossível. Sakura não estava corada, não sorria, não expressava nada além daquilo que as suas esmeraldas falavam para ele. Reparou que não vestia um fato, por oposição à maioria dos homens daquele espaço. Conteve a tentação de sorrir ao percebê-lo. Gaara usava umas roupas de Kazekage que ela nunca tinha visto. Por debaixo de um lenço que caía do pescoço para o peito, vestia um casaco comprido, preto, que se abria em "v" invertido na cintura e cujas costas eram mais compridas. As golas eram grandes e escondiam-lhe o queixo e a boca, alimentando a fantasisa dela. As sandálias ninja eram altas e sobrepunham-se às calças folgadas e sem grandes detalhes. Uma surpresa boa para ela, que estava a adorar descobri-lo. O de cabelos vermelhos olhava para os recortes do vestido dela, para a combinação primorosa que se lhe era apresentada sem piedade. Desejou poder agarrá-la ali mesmo e gritar a todos que era só sua, sem dever explicações. Haveriam dias assim? Quem sabe no futuro...

- Sakura-chan, estás deslumbrante...! – Lee abordou-a e beijou-lhe a mão, ignorando a direcção para onde a mulher olhava com tanto fervor. Ela fitou o chão, perdida, e encarou o que lhe estendia a mão. No ar, soava uma música tocada ao piano, lenta, sonante, belíssima. Quase explodiu numa imensa vontade de chorar. Talvez fossem os sons agudos das teclas que lhe inundavam a alma, os causadores daquela desordem emocional. – Vem sentar-te ao pé de mim. – Guiou-a com gentileza para o centro da mesa, para mais perto _dele_. Sakura acompanhou-o, sem conseguir olhar para o ruivo. As coisas já estavam muito difíceis.

- Lee, no final da festa precisava de conversar contigo... – A voz embargada e comprometida. O homem de fato verde escuro pareceu preocupado.

- Não pode ser já? – Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras aveludadas. O jantar começava a ser servido pelas compridas mesas.

- Não é sensato. Depois. – Finalizou, concentrando-se na refeição. Gaara observava-a de longe, cogitando uma forma de a conquistar de vez e sem ele. Injustiçado era o seu estado. Pela primeira vez que amava, amava a mulher errada, a mais improvável.

- Tudo bem, Gaara-Sama? – O ninja a seu lado questionou sorridente.

- Por que não estaria? – Voltou-se para Kakashi, carrancudo. O portador do _sharingan_, encolheu os ombros, fingindo ignorância.

- Vejo-o tão sério...

- Kakashi-san, eu estou sempre sério...

- Parece-me que hoje está mais...

- Se há alguma coisa que me quer dizer pode ir directo ao assunto. – Impacientou-se com os "paninhos quentes" do mais velho. O filho do _Canino Branco_ de Konoha suspirou.

- Só estou a tentar lembrá-lo, sem me permitir, que todos os olhos são importantes para a vigia desta sala. Tente não se desconcentrar com outro _assunto_. Arroz? – Pegou na terrina e apontou para Gaara. O seu comportamento frouxo irritou-o mais. O que sabia ele acerca dos seus assuntos?

- Que outro assunto? Está a insinuar algo, Hatake? – Falou sem rodeios, apertando o copo de vinho.

- Não me leve a mal. Sabe o que eu quis dizer... – Gaara pousou o rosto sobre a mão em sinal de aborrecimento, ignorando a voz ao seu lado. Que importância tinha se Kakashi desconfiava de um possível relacionamento entre ele e Sakura? Que diferença faria? Isso só a eles lhes dizia respeito. Continuou o jantar, contemplando a jovialidade da médica e a alegria da irmã; as poucas coisas que lhe eram garantidas, na verdade. O espaço cobriu-se de conversas amenas e o ambiente era quente e convidativo. Depois de tantos anos sentiu-se em casa mais uma vez.

- Algum movimento suspeito, Shikamaru?

- Não, nada. – O génio de _shougi_ respondeu inspeccionando a sala com os olhos negros.

- Estou ligeiramente preocupado. O Gaara-Sama parece meio desligado do mundo, assim como o Kankurou-dono e o Lee-kun. Do Naruto nem se fala...

- Sim, e o Jiraya-Sama parece já estar com os copos... – Completou o pensamento do ex-professor. – Percebo onde quer chegar. Só o Kakashi-sensei parece estar no "activo".

- Temos de ter cuidado redobrado, bem sabes... Evita o álcool e diz o mesmo à Temari-dono. Ela está bastante alegre... – Asuma apontou para a aniversariante que batia com os punhos na mesa e ria alto juntamente com um convidado idoso que julgou ser Ebizou, irmão da velha Akasuna no Chiyo. Shikamaru colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, constrangido pela atitude tresloucada da loira.

- Está certo, capitão. Eu vou avisá-los. – Voltou-se para a cadeira à sua direita, tentando, sem grande sucesso, captar a atenção da mulher-ventania. O filho do velho Hokage suspirou e voltou-se para Kurenai que lhe depositou um beijo singelo nos lábios.

- Vai tudo correr bem. – Ela disse, amistosa.

O jantar terminou e as pessoas escutavam e dançavam embaladas pela pequena orquestra em cima do palco. Uma jovem cantora acompanhava o tema com a voz arrastada e sedutora. Temari havia, de facto, pensado em todos os pormenores e escolhido a dedo cada artista. Aquela era uma cerimónia como há muito não se via, como muitos nunca imaginaram existir. Sakura viu o grande bolo de aniversário ser trazido para a mesa sobre um carrinho dourado. Certos convidados soltaram curtas exclamações de surpresa com a magnificiência da sobremesa. A Sabaku levantou-se e sorriu para todos, pedindo-lhes silêncio.

- Meus queridos, enquanto o bolo será distribuído peço-vos que se divirtam e que lutem por uma vida tão feliz como a que eu vivo! – Pegou no copo e todos lhe seguiram o gesto, gritando-lhe votos de um dia feliz. A médica agarrou o seu presente e correu para perto dela, que já se via atarefada com os numerosos embrulhos que circulavam de mão em mão para chegar até si.

- Temari! – O barulho instalando-se novamente. – Temari!

- Hun? Ah, Sakura! – As bochechas rosadas com o entusiasmo e alguma bebida. – Vem para a minha beira! Tens estado calada desde o início da festa!

- Pois, bem... Tenho aqui uma coisa para ti. – Ela entregou-lhe com entusiasmo.

- Oh menina...! Obrigada! – Abraçou a mais pequena e atarefou-se a desembrulhar enquanto Sakura olhava, expectante. Temari passou os dedos por uma caixa de madeira escura, sem entender. – O que é?

- Abre-a. – Sorriu. – Obedeceu e deparou-se com uma espécie de relógio com um só ponteiro que apontava para um local específico.

- Isto é o quê? – Ela colocava a caixa em várias posições, curiosa.

- É uma bússola. Só que esta tem uma particularidade interessante. – A loira olhou intrigada para a rosada, ao que esta acrescentou... – Não aponta para norte, mas para o que cada um mais deseja.

- Para o que cada um mais deseja? – Seguiu a direcção do ponteiro e riu-se. – Está certo! Ali está o Shikamaru!

- Assim podes seguir sempre o rasto daquilo que procuras. – Concluiu a médica. Temari admirou o seu presente por mais uns segundos.

- Fantástico, Sakura! Adorei mesmo... Aliás, estou a adorar o jantar! Obrigada por terem vindo para Suna! A nossa vida mudou muito...! – Abraçou Sakura novamente sem que ela lhe soubesse o que responder. – Mas espera lá... Então quer dizer que qualquer pessoa pode experimentar a bússola? – Olhar malicioso.

- Hum, sim... – Respondeu com medo do que a outra pudesse fazer.

- Experimenta-a! Vá lá! – Obrigou a amiga.

- Não sei se é boa ideia...

- Não quero saber! Toma! – Entregou-a e olhou para o ponteiro com entusiasmo. Sakura fez uma cara de desconforto enquanto esperava que o "resultado" surgisse. O estômago deu uma voltinha emocionada nesse instante. – Aha! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – Exclamou.

- Deve estar estragada! Vou trocá-la! – Sakura fechou a caixa, sentindo o calor apoderar-se da face outra vez.

- Na, na, na, na, naa! Dá cá! Está correctíssima! – Temari reaveu-a e segurou-a firmemente entre as mãos. – Qual é o problema se apontou para o meu irmãozinho bronco e pouco sociável ali do fundo? – Ergueu o braço em direcção a Gaara que olhava de sobrancelha levantada para a irmã, tentando entender a conversa apesar do barulho. O constrangimento de Sakura não podia estar mais ao rubro. Temari nunca era discreta e muito menos em assuntos tão _delicados_.

- Vês? Agora está a olhar para aqui! – Avisou, aflita.

- Ele está a olhar para onde quer que tu estejas, não te finjas surpresa! – Atacou a que não empedia o riso provocado pela situação embaraçosa da Haruno. Sakura não conseguiu responder à altura. Não tinha argumentos que indicassem o contrário. Ela estava certa: o que mais desejava era Sabaku no Gaara. – Olha, vou voltar para a mesa. Os presentes têm de ser abertos. Alegra-me essa cara!

- Sim. Até já... – Respondeu atordoada pelo que agora tinha a certeza que sentia, pelo que procurava. A solução tão perto e de alcance tão difícil... Andou para o seu lugar. – Lee, eu venho já. Não me demoro...

- Ok. Mas volta logo, por favor. Também preciso de falar contigo. – Pediu-lhe pacientemente. Ela esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Claro... – Passou pelo meio do salão e partiu para as traseiras da casa, para um sítio onde encontrasse paz e força para os momentos que se seguiriam. Lá fora os grilos ouviam-se, distantes, e a lua nova brilhava sem medo. Mirou a escuridão celestial e deixou-se sentar no chão, imersa na noite agradável do deserto.

- A sua presença sente-se a quilómetros. Devia ocultá-la... – A mulher levantou-se sobressaltada e desembainhou _Shiawase_. O homem saiu da penumbra.

- Ah, é o senhor, Gaara-Sama... – Suspirou, temendo que, apesar da voz conhecida, se tratasse de um truque do inimigo. Ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou também para o céu.

- Não foi um sonho... – Falou no tom suave e perigoso que lhe era inato.

- O quê? – Ela tremeu mediante o pensamento, perante as imagens que percorriam a sua memória.

- Não foi um sonho o que está a pensar que foi...

- Como sabe o que estou a pensar? – Arreliou-se com o discurso directo e seguro dele. Ninguém lhe podia ler a mente, essa era privada, sua, só sua...!

- Dá para perceber... – Olhou-a e exergou a expressão que o divertia tanto naquela mulher. O seu temperamento era tão curioso e oposto ao dele...

- Então quer dizer que nós quase...? – Fechou os olhos e o coração acelerou-se. A adrenalina era descarregada em pequenas e malvadas doses. Baixou a cabeça e aproximou-se do Kazekage. – Porquê? – Estava descontrolada. Ele manipulara-a, fazendo-a crer numa ilusão. Não era justo. Aquilo acontecera e ela sentia-se feliz, rezando para que não passasse de um sonho. Levantou a mão lentamente, sentindo a realidade congelar ali. Esboçou um sorriso e viu-a descer, rápida, em direcção ao rosto inalterado dele. Um fio de areia corria por entre os seus dedos. Ele mirou-a neutro e mecanicamente agarrou-lhe os braços.

- Isso é alta traição, agredir o Kazekage. – Segredou-lhe. As esmeraldas estáticas piscaram, anunciando que Sakura estava de volta a si. O seu corpo teimou em anestesiar-se perante ele.

- Eu já sou uma traidora. – Sibilou enojada consigo própria, com acções tão medíocres como aquelas. Que ideia absurda tinha sido a sua de ir àquele lugar?

- A Sakura-san não sabe, mas eu... – Encostou-a nervosamente à parede. Os dentes cerrados, os punhos apertando os pulsos dela com alguma violência.

- Você o quê? – Interrogou-o receosa, extasiada, viva. A consciência não importava mais, desejava-o com uma intensidade quase doentia. O seu espírito estava inquieto e instável. Era inútil combater contra uma força tão poderosa. Ela não era ela. Ela era muitas e uma só.

- Eu quero-a, quero-a só para mim. – Sussurrou louco aos ouvidos dela. A Haruno fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele estado de dormência. Gaara afastou-lhe os cabelos do pescoço e espremeu os seus lábios contra a pele nua dela. Sakura suspirou, mortificada. Ele explorava-a e ela desejava mais. Sem a soltar, beijou-a nos lábios sôfregamente, sendo prontamente correspondido. A mulher sentiu-o invadir-lhe a boca e apertou-o num abraço mais forte. Os dois amantes mantiveram-se juntos até Sakura se recordar de que a aguardavam lá dentro.

- É melhor voltar... – Ele anuiu mas puxou-a de novo para um beijo, obrigando-a a sorrir.

* * *

Até para semana!

:D


	13. Aviso Leitores

Olá caros leitores!

Depois de tanto tempo sem actualizar as fics que têm seguido, deixo aqui o aviso de que o regresso às histórias pendentes não tarda. Eu mudei de curso na universidade e agora estou a aprender línguas orientais, incluindo o japonês. Apesar de me sentir feliz com a escolha, devo dizer que aprendê-las é trabalhoso (e então mais do que uma ao mesmo tempo façam uma ideia!) e ocupa muito do meu tempo. Penso frequentemente nas fics e numa forma de melhorá-las sempre e, na verdade, é frustrante não poder colocar essas ideias no papel. Também aproveito para realçar o lado positivo da questão. Num curso virado essencialmente para o mundo do oriente, serei capaz de atribuir às histórias e às personagens outro realismo e outra profundidade que penso serem pontos positivos. Peço que me perdoem, de novo, pela demora!

Até breve e um feliz 2010!


	14. O Traidor Revelase

Depois de tanto tempo, aqui está o prometido capítulo!

Chamo a atenção somente para um pormenor. Inicialmente eu escrevi a fic apenas com base nas informações do anime. Acontece que, entretanto, comecei a acompanhar o manga de Naruto. Apesar de não seguir a história fielmente, retiro de lá algumas ideias. Por isso, não achem esquisitas as incoerências entre a fic e alguns acontecimentos originais do manga /anime.

Boa leitura! ;D

**

* * *

****Capítulo XIII – O Traidor Revela-se**

- Sakura-chan, Sakura...! Esperei tanto por este momento...! – Levantou a mão para que os convidados prestassem maior atenção às suas palavras. O salão esperou educadamente, pacientemente, ansiosamente. O momento era solene. Remexeu nos bolsos, nervoso, e sorriu desajeitado para ela. Ensaiara aquele gesto incontáveis vezes na frente do espelho, treinara a pose, escrevera de mil formas diferentes as palavras que diria nesse dia. Tudo por ela, tudo pelo amor que lhe era impossível negar. Seria como nascer de novo, era o princípio de uma vida, enfim, completa. – Sakura... eu... – Retirou a mão do bolso com delicadeza e com a outra agarrou a mais feminina e alva. A médica tremeu diante a inocência e o fervor dele, diante a devoção. Porquê com ele e não com um sacana qualquer? Porquê com ele e não com Sasuke? Lee era uma pessoa tão nobre...! – Sakura, nós... – Era desnecessário fingir felicidade quando não a havia. Sentia-se ressequida, puída, velha, triste. Se pudesse morrer, morreria ali, de bom grado e sem contestações. E que bela imagem lhe surgia na mente ao imaginá-lo...! - ... aceitas casar...

- Kai!!! – O público estremeceu enquanto alguns convidados gritaram surpresos.

- Traidora!! – Uma mulher levantou-se em direcção a Rey de _kunai_ em riste.

- Não! _Ninpou, Hari Jizou_!– Jiraya correu na direcção delas, protegendo-se em simultâneo com o cabelo. Sakura não pôde testemunhar com exactidão o que aconteceu nos momentos seguintes. Uma explosão foi ouvida e o pânico não tardou a instalar-se. A médica não soube o que pensar. Assimilava a realidade devagar, o corpo aquecia dada a adrenalina. A guerra chegara a Suna.

- _Rasengan_!! – Um segundo estrondo ouviu-se e a estrutura do edifício cedeu de um dos seus lados, provocando a derrocada de algumas pedras.

- Os que não poderem defender-se saiam agora! O inimigo está aqui! – A Haruno olhou por cima da mesa onde se protegera e viu a areia de Gaara segurar um dos pilares daquele lugar. A vontade de defender todos os que lhe eram preciosos correu-lhe nas veias também. Ela queria lutar. Ela devia lutar. Sempre se escondera atrás de homens como o Naruto. Os tempos eram outros.

- S-Sim, Kazekage-Sama...!

- Rey!!! – Kankurou desapareceu na fumaça e nos destroços.

- Sakura-chan, está na hora de agirmos. Eu vou dar suporte ao Naruto-kun. Tem cuidado contigo. – Rock Lee falou-lhe num tom que, apesar de apreensivo, não conseguia esconder a leve excitação mediante a oportunidade de lutar outra vez.

- Ok. Tem cuidado também. – Agarrou-lhe a mão em sinal de apoio ao que o moreno pareceu feliz. Os dois deslocaram-se em direcções opostas.

- Como assim ela era _o _inimigo?! Ela era minha NAMORADA!! MINHA NAMORADA!! – Debateu-se com desespero. O seu amor desaparecera junto com a explosão, bem como os seus sonhos. Quem era agora? O que pensar? O que sequer fazer?

- Kankurou... essa jovem não estava do nosso lado desde o início. Quando decidiu cometer suicídio eu confirmei que não estava sob nenhum tipo de _genjutsu_, ou não me terias ouvido a gritar "_kai_". – Respondeu Jiraya colocando a outra ninja inconsciente numa cadeira.

- Mas ela esteve presente nas reuniões...!! – Jiraya fixou-o seriamente e quando se preparava para pôr térmito à conversa, o Sabaku ruivo fê-lo primeiro.

- Kankurou... Não há tempo para explicações. Se não estás em condições de lutar ordeno-te que saias já daqui! – O irmão mais velho observou o olhar impiedoso do outro e por instantes enfraqueceu. A injustiça de quem perde algo precioso era grande demais para ser superada com palavras como aquelas, embora houvesse uma grande verdade nelas.

- Eu... eu lutarei. Não se preocupem comigo. – Falou com brusquidão, deixando finas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto contorcido. Ninguém falou e assim os três separaram-se rumo às suas próprias batalhas.

- Depois de tudo, continuas a usar as mesmas técnicas... Pff! Naruto, tenho a dizer-te que és aborrecidamente previsível...! – Os lábios finos desenharam um sorriso trocista. O loiro mirou demoradamente os olhos do inimigo. Desta vez sem pressas ou exaltação. Crescera realmente. Não bastava dizerem-lhe que isso acontecera, queria prová-lo a si mesmo e este era o momento mais oportuno. As feridas do passado estavam presentes, umas fechadas, outras não... O ajuste de contas estava por servir, a sua dívida não estava saldada, a promessa não estava cumprida.

- Não tenho tempo a perder. Vamos a isto. Quando te vencer logo decidirei o que fazer contigo. – Colocou o _hitaiate _da vila na cabeça e apertou a fita com determinação. Podia senti-lo a palpitar nas mãos. Não o seu chakra ou o da _Kyuubi,_ mas sim o fogo, o fogo de Konoha, da herança que um dia lhe seria entregue. À sua frente o outro gargalhou cínicamente.

- Ah sim, já me tinha esquecido! O ninja que não volta atrás com as suas palavras! A Sakura ainda está à espera que me leves de volta, suponho. – Naruto mostrou-se indiferente. A vontade instintiva de gritar o nome dele e abaná-lo como em criança era-lhe quase irresistível. Mas desta vez seria de outro modo. Seria previsível sendo imprevisível.

- Hoje a diversão vai-se acabar, Sasuke. _Ninpou, Gama Guchi Shibari_! – Naruto levou a mão ao chão e o espaço ao redor dos dois transformou-se no esófago de um sapo.

- Uh? A técnica de aprisionamento do Jiraya. Estás de parabéns, já é alguma evolução! _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_! – O sangue escorreu-lhe pelos dedos e da cortina de fumo ergueu-se um vulto.

- _Continuas insolente, Sasuke. Invocar-me num lugar apertado como este...! _– A grande Manda surgiu no interior da sala, forçando as barreiras criadas por Naruto.

- Cruel até para o animais, hein?

- Exacto. Ela é-me inútil para o ataque. Assim, enquanto aqui está força o interior dos teus amigos sapos e eu disponho de mais espaço para lutar. Seria desperdício de _chakra_ ter de romper estas barreiras com o _sharingan_.

- _Imbecil! Eles vão devorar-me! _– O réptil sibilou-lhe com repugnância.

- Calada... A luta não durará tanto tempo. Então, vamos ao que interessa. Como me descobriste tão depressa? – O Uzumaki colocou desta vez as duas mãos no chão e os músculos das paredes moveram-se em direcção aos adversários, apertando-os.

_- Sasuke faz qualquer coisa! _

- Humpf! – O homem Uchiha fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pelas entranhas gigantes para, segundos depois, as retalhar, implacável.

- Foi fácil o modo como descobri... Esqueces-te de que a arte da transformação também é uma das minhas especialidades. – Sorriu enquanto clones seus se dirigiam a Sasuke, empunhando o _Rasengan_.

- De novo isto? – Sasuke facilmente se esquivou dos ataques, fazendo-o lenta e caprichosamente.

- Não são para ti... – Apontou para os vários "eus" que típicamente gritaram em posição de ataque. – Arrgh! _Oodama Rasengan_!!

- _Sasuke!!!_ – O impacto do ataque foi ouvido claramente contra o corpo escamoso da Manda. Sasuke endireitou-se e cruzou os braços falsamente curioso.

- E pretendes o quê com isso? Destruir a Manda? Eu coloquei uma camada de _chakra _à volta do seu corpo para a proteger.

- Eu sei. Estava a testar até que ponto a camada era espessa e determinar, através disso, o tempo que ela será capaz de aguentar a corrosão do ácido do_ Iwagama _até ele lhe fazer efeito. Não terás tanto quanto isso. E, segundo as minhas contas, quando tal acontecer serás forçado a usar a técnica do Itachi que te roubará imenso _chakra_.

- O cepo burro aprendeu a pensar! Parabenizo os teus mestres. – Agulhou o Uchiha com uma ponta de surpresa. – Então só me resta acabar já contigo. – Naruto pouco se importou e enconstou as mãos uma na outra, mexendo-as em sucessivas posições diferentes. – Sasuke observou atento e sorriu quando o viu correr para si.

- _Kaze no Kirazai!!_ – O moreno agarrou o pulso de Naruto e empurrou para o seu próprio peito as lâminas de vento que ameaçavam cortar-lhe a carne. O Uzumaki não reagiu, perante aquele acto suicida. Os olhos azuis focaram os vermelhos que se arregalaram no instante seguinte e atiraram o clone para longe. – Estás certo. Eu não sou tão estúpido como antes. – O verdadeiro surgiu do tecto, saindo lentamente das entranhas dos sapos e atacando o adversário. Sasuke protegeu-se com a espada electrificada pelo seu _raiton_, arfando. O sangue escorria-lhe por um dos ombros. Eles avaliavam-se como amigos, no passado, como inimigos, no presente.

- Preveste o meu _genjutsu_ e usaste outro. Desde quando é que usas ilusões?

- Bem, digamos que ganhei alguma paciência para isso, com o tempo. – Foi a vez de Uzumaki sorrir com a vantagem.

Do lado de fora decorriam outros confrontos, outras trocas de palavras odiosas entre pessoas que escolheram caminhos diferentes e que se cruzavam naquele instante.

- Até que enfim Hoshigaki Kisame.

- Tu não perdes uma, não é _Copy-Ninja_?

- Procuro actualizar-me.

- Kakashi! – Começavam a ouvir-se explosões ao redor da cidade. A voz feminina ouvia-se com dificuldade.

- Sakura? – Ela lançou-lhe uma frasco pequeno e avermelhado.

- Bebe isso, se sentires necessidade.

- Oh, a tua aluninha está crescida! Digamos que ficou interessante. – Sakura parou de andar em direcção ao exterior ao ouvir o comentário escarninho de Kisame.

- E Kakashi, vê se até ao final da noite me trazes sopa de tubarão. – Sorriu por cima do ombro. Kakashi sorriu também.

- Ok. – O membro da Akatsuki bateu com a espada no chão, sentindo-se desafiado com o comentário.

- Vamos a isto...

A Haruno continuou a correr para o exterior e avaliou o ambiente. Os feridos tinham sido evacuados pelos médicos de Suna presentes na festa. Não restava ninguém para socorrer. Os ninjas de elite lutavam com tudo o que podiam. Faltava distribuir a sua mais recente arma de cura, pelos restantes aliados. Uma receita que desenvolvera, ali mesmo, na vila da Areia.

- O Kakashi já tem, entreguei alguns ao Shikamaru e ao Lee, falta para o Naruto e para o Gaara. Onde é que eles se meteram? – Olhou para os lados, inquieta.

- Suponho que com esse cabelo cor-de-pastilha-elástica sejas a Sakura. – A mulher de óculos saiu de trás de uma parede em ruínas.

- Karin... A especialista em _chakras_. Duvido que tenhas vindo por conta própria.

- Hum, é claro que não. O meu Sasuke também veio, se queres saber. Ele é um homem muito vigoroso, sabias? – Ajeitou os óculos sem esconder a expressão maldosa. Sakura cruzou os braços, abanando negativamente a cabeça.

- Há muito que me desinteressei pelo Sasuke. Não costumo gostar de cobardes, sabes? Não me dão _pica_, se é que me entendes.

- Hmpf, sua vadia. Isso é tudo inveja. – A mulher lançou a mão direita ao solo arenoso numa forte investida. Sakura saltou, evitando o impacto. Ela bem conhecia aquele tipo de_ Taijutsu._

- Eu acho que _Taihou Sentou_ é um bocado demais para ti. Em dois golpes desses perdes o folgo. – Preparou uma investida no salto.

- Estás muito confiante, médicazinha!

- Sim, estou. – Um jacto de água foi lançado na direcção de Karin, que se desviou. – Acho que cometeste um grande erro ao vires sozinha ao meu encontro. – A ninja de Konoha aterrou no chão, pensando num _jutsu _mais eficaz.

- Excesso de confiança mata. – A invasora puxou várias linhas presas ao chão, até agora invisíveis. Sakura saltou e viu-se cercada por mais algumas. Karin controlava-as com fios de _chakra _nos dedos. A armadilha já estava montada, o perímetro ficara apertado. A Haruno saltou para uma rocha e logo viu accionados vários explosivos e bombas de veneno. Reuniu a fonte de energia nas palmas das mãos e tornou a desviar-se.

- A tua teia de aranha não é nada que não possa cortar. – As linhas enrolaram-se no seu corpo. Começou a eliminá-las, para se libertar.

- Hum, muito bem. Já esperava um truque desses. O problema é que as linhas não são todas iguais... – Nos tornozelos e nos pulsos, as linhas que a prendiam não rebentaram. Nelas havia uma fibra que resistia ao seu poderoso _chakra_. – Algumas eu mesma preparei. Como tu disseste, sou especialista em _chakra_, sei como funciona... – Puxou as quatro linhas num esticão, imobilizando Sakura. – Agora espero que me divirtas enquanto sofres. – Respondeu de olhos fechados e mãos firmemente agarradas às linhas ninja. O _chakra _que fluía era visível de tão concentrado. – Quando ele chegar até ti vais desejar estar morta. – Sakura observou aquelas manchas de cor azulada aproximarem-se a uma velocidade pouco generosa para ela. Não perderia como uma amadora. Havia sempre uma saída. O suor escorria-lhe da testa, as linhas apertavam mais, ao ponto de cortarem a pele. Puxou os braços com toda a força, apesar da posição desfavorável.

- Tu não te vais libertar. Estas linhas alimentam-se da tua energia. É escusado.

- Rgh, és muito barulhenta. – Aos poucos puxou-as. Os pés de Karin deslizavam pelo chão. As linhas já não não estavam esticadas. Sakura agarrou e movimentou-as num só golpe, atirando-as para longe e provocando a queda de Karin, que as soltou. Rebentou as que lhe prendiam as pernas numa força bruta, assustadora, anormal. A pele danificada queixava-se, sangrando com lentidão. O verde-esmeralda brilhava furioso. – Este vestido era caro... – Karin permanecia caída de costas, de lábios entreabertos, mirando, aterrada, a adversária. – Levanta-te.

- Aquelas linhas eram impossíveis de se rebentar! Só alguém com um poder superior ao de um _Kage_ poderia fazê-lo! E tu... tu rebentaste-as com as mãos?! Tu, tu és um monstro! És tal e qual aquele loiro metediço!! – Gritou, levantando-se.

- Mantém o Naruto fora disto... – Sakura moveu o corpo, aproximando-se de Karin, que não conseguia acompanhar a velocidade. – Aquela quantidade de _chakra_ que libertaste deixou-te sem forças. Só que a mim ainda me resta muito. – Concluiu. Os dedos tocaram violentamente nas costas e abdómen da ruiva. Karin uivou de dor, caindo, enquanto cospia do seu próprio sangue.

- Maldita! Konoha devia arder no inferno!!

- Lava a tua boca antes de falares da minha vila. – Levantou a perna e deixou-a cair sem piedade em cima de Karin, que se enterrou com as pedras que se afundavam numa cratera. – Gosto mais de ti inconsciente.

* * *

Espero por notícias em breve! Beijos!


End file.
